Demon Rising
by NeroSparda024
Summary: Dead last. Loser. Pariah. Prank King. All of these titles described the life of one Uzumaki Naruto. Now? There's a new title. The Gamer.
1. Life is a Game

**What's up guys. This chapter is pretty much just a prologue, or more accurately, a info dump regarding the particulars of his new abilities. I don't know what my updating schedule is going to be right now, considering I am also working on a few other stories for an alternate account that I can't get into right now and real life stuff. I also don't have a beta so there may be some spelling errors that I missed. I will try to update as frequently as possible though.**

* * *

**Life is a Game**

"Ringout! Sasuke wins!"

Iruka struck his hand down dramatically, before gazing at Sasuke proudly. The young man seemed to already be in the realm of Genin, showing just how much of a prodigy he is. His eyes swivelled to the downed form of his other student. Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. He tried and tried an never succeeded. He had a healthy dose of respect for his will to succeed that was matched by a healthy dose of irritation for his pranking habits.

"Alright, make the Seal of Reconciliation!"

Iruka watched with pride as Naruto scrambled to his feet, glaring, but ultimately shaking Sasuke's two fingers with his own.

"Good! That was a decent fight you guys. Sasuke, your form seems to be getting better, but your feet are still getting too close to each other when you are attacking. Naruto, your form on the other hand, somehow seems to be getting even worse! I've told you time and time again! If you want results you need to practice and stop wasting your time with pranks!"

He ignored Naruto's clenched fist, knowing that the boy knew better than to make a scene in the middle of class sparring. He really was getting worse too. His feet were spreading wide when they should be narrow, spreading narrow when they should be wide.

He was constantly overextending on his punches and kicks, putting too much of his hips and back when not needed, and not enough when he needed to. His guard, to the inexperienced eye, looked good. But it was the most painful way to meet an enemies attacks, risking breaking or fracturing bones with every block.

He just didn't understand how Naruto had degraded this much. The boy had been pretty decent at taijutsu in the beginning of the year. Sure, he didn't have any form or anything like that, since the classes up until that point had been focusing on building the body as much as possible. He seemed to do even better without one.

"Next fight! Ino! Ami! Come up and make the Seal of Confrontation!" He watched with exasperation this time, seeing the sparks in both girls eyes.

His eyes drifted towards Naruto once more, frowning in thought. He would have to tell Mizuki to give him some more pointers. Mizuki was good at the Ha no sutairu style, the basic hidden leaf fighting style.

* * *

"Alright guys, that was some really good effort out there today! Make sure to train and study over the weekend. There is only 2 months until the final exam after all."

Everybody cheered in joy, rushing out the class. Besides a few people of course. One of them was a spiky haired blond boy in an orange jumpsuit, too busy sulking over yet another loss to be excited.

"Tch, stupid Sasuke. Stupid Ha no Sutairu. Fighting styles are stupid." He couldn't help that his fists were shaking. Losing. It was all he ever seemed to do.

He lost when it came to book smarts, he lost when it came to fighting, he lost when it came to accuracy, he lost when it came to ninjutsu. He lost and lost and lost! Why couldn't he just _win_?! Why did he always have to fight Sasuke?

He hated to admit it, but Sasuke was just too good. He always seemed flawless, untouchable. He was fast, always just a blur in the corner of his eyes. He kicked the can in front of him in anger, ignoring the pain of his uncovered toes smashing into a half full soda can.

Tried to anyway, "Ah! It hurts! It hurts!" He ignored the people around him, opting to sit and cradle his precious toes. He knew what he would see anyway, disgust and annoyance. Always.

The thought made him suck up the pain and push off the ground. He held his head high and grinned as bright as he could, determined to show that nothing would get him down.

'Maybe I can go visit Old Man Hokage? He should be able to tell me what's wrong with my technique right?' He brightened up at the thought, turning in the direction of the Hokage tower, before slumping right back down.

'Nah, he's probably super busy again.' The Hokage was a busy man, almost always working. He made the time to visit and eat ramen with him every once in a while, but even that was a stretch of his time.

Naruto was lost in thought as he walked the rest of the way to his apartment building, wondering what to do with his day. He could train, maybe work on his kunai and shuriken throwing, but he was pretty tired.

He had tried to nap while Iruka was lecturing them, but Iruka kept waking him up the moment he fell asleep. Maybe a little nap to calm down and then some training? Naruto grinned at the idea, running up the stairs to the fifth floor so he could get some well deserved rest.

He could practically taste his pillows.

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

*Ding*

"YAAAWW" Naruto groaned/yawned as he stretched, shivering from the pleasure of stretching tight muscles.

He scratched his stomach, wondering just how long he was asleep for, and just what woke him. It had sounded like some sort of bell, soft and tinkling. It had echoed in his ear, making him think it must have been one of his neighbors.

They all lived on different floors though, since he was the only one living on the fifth floor. Maybe the person below him. Ehh, he didn't really care all that much. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get the to stop feeling so heavy, before ultimately opening his shining blue orbs.

**You have slept in a bed! HP and CP have been 100% restored!**

He stared at the slightly transparent blue box for a few minutes, not really understanding what it meant. What were HP and CP supposed to be? Why was there a blue box hanging in front of his face?

Maybe it was a genjutsu? Is this how they worked? He thought they were supposed to be scary or something. This didn't seem to be scary. He sleepily reach out and touched it, watching it suddenly shrink into nothingness.

Ah! Must have been his imagination or whatever. He could feel his eyes drooping all over again, ready to hit fall right back into the fluffy embrace of his bed.

"Grrr." He groaned, slightly curling towards his stomach as he laid there, not wanting to get up. His stomach would not be denied though and demanded he feed it. Naruto grumbled, but reluctantly got up all the same.

He threw off his sleeping hat in a fit of defiance against his stomach, but it went unnoticed. Lifting up his pajama shirt and glaring down at his skinny stomach, he tried to intimidate it into silence.

"Tch, whatever! I'll feed you dammit!" Even losing to his own stomach, great. When would he catch a break?

"Whatever, let's make us some ramen. I'm pretty sure we ran out of miso ramen yesterday, so I guess today will be a surprise. Let's see what's on the menu!"

He reached for the cabinet in his tiny kitchen, ready to gaze at his beloved ramen, when another box out of his imagination struck.

**Menu**

**Status**

**Skills**

**Inventory**

**Party**

**Relationship Status**

**Romance Status**

**Quests**

"WHAAA!" He jumped back, tripping over some dirty clothes, falling on his ass. It did nothing in the end though, the blue box keeping the same distance to him no matter how far back he scrambled.

Eventually he hit the wall, and just stared in horror. Was this box going to devour him? Was someone messing with his mind? How did you get out of genjutsu? Something to do with chakra control? Pinching yourself? Pain! It was pain!

He quickly bit down on his thumb, not too hard, but hard enough to hurt. Nothing. The blue box of doom still hung in front of him, taunting him with his helplessness. No one makes Naruto Uzumaki look weak! Not even mystery boxes.

He glared at it, wondering just what the hell it was. He wouldn't be surprised if someone really was messing with him, but it seemed just a bit too real. He hesitantly read the blue screen, ignoring his hunger for now.

"What the hell is this stuff? Status?" He could sort of understand the other stuff, but what did status mean.

*Ding*

He jumped a bit as a larger blue box appeared in front of him, before his mouth opened in awe. "Whoaaaaa."

**Status**

**Status:**

Level: Governs the characters threat level in regards to the world around them.

Occupation: Governs the characters current position in life.

Lesser Titles: Governs the titles of the character. 3 Slots.

Health: Governs the characters health. Only those with the Gamer ability may interact with this attribute, all others falling under the purview of reality.

50 health per level, +5 per Endurance, + 50 for every 50 Endurance

Health Regeneration: Governs the amount of health a character regains over time(hour).

+.1% HR per Endurance, +.3% HR per 50 Endurance

Chakra Points: Governs the characters Chakra.

+10 per Chakra, +50 for every 50 Chakra

Chakra Regeneration: Governs the amount of Chakra Points a character regains over time(hour)

+.1% CR per Chakra, +.3% CR per 50 Chakra

Stamina Points: Governs the characters stamina. Running out of stamina grants a debuff of 80% on all stats until back up to 15%.

+20 per Endurance, +100 for every 50 Endurance

Stamina Regeneration: Governs the amount of Stamina Points a character regains over time(hour)

+.1% SR per Endurance, +.3% SR per 50 Endurance

Strength: Governs the characters physical power. Increases damage given to others via physical attacks.

Agility: Governs the characters physical speed, reaction time and accuracy.

Endurance: Governs the characters bodily limits. The more endurance one has, the longer they can push themselves.

Intelligence: Governs the characters ability to retain information. The higher the level, the better the memory and the quicker knowledge can be drawn on.

Wisdom: Governs the characters ability to use their information to solve problems and use creativity.

Luck: Governs the characters chance for critical hits, drop rates, rarity of drops and random encounters.

Chakra: Governs the characters store of Chakra.

Chakra Control: Governs the control over the characters Chakra.

Attribute Points: Governs the amount of points one is able to put into their attributes.

+5 per level

Perks: Governs the characters perks. 5 Slots.

Disadvantages: Governs the characters Disadvantages. Can be removed. Unlimited slots.

"Ugh, why is there so much?" He slogged his way through the mass of words, trying not to fall asleep.

'So, this is what Status is? Maybe I have to click it?' He didn't get the chance to do so though, another blue box coming up in front of him the moment he thought the word.

**Name: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Age: **11 years/3 months/5 days

**Level: **8 (30/800)

**Occupation: **The Gamer

**Lesser Titles(3/3): **The Prank King, The Stealth Legend, The Dead Last

**Ryo: **300,000

**Health:** 1,600/1,600

**Health Regeneration(hour): **23.4%; 374.4

**Chakra Points**: 5,250/5,250

**Chakra Regeneration(hour):** 25.18%; 1,321.95

**Stamina Points:** 4,400/4,400

**Stamina Regeneration(hour): **23.4%; 1,029.6

**Strength: **8

**Agility:** 10

**Endurance:** 200

**Intelligence:** 5

**Wisdom:** 17

**Luck:** 1

**Chakra:** 480

**Chakra Control:** 3

**Attribute Points:** 40

**Description:** Naruto is a student at the Konohagakure Shinobi Academy. He became the jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth, a fate that caused him to be shunned by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. His dream is to be recognized by the people of his village by becoming the supreme image of it, the Hokage.

**Bloodlines(0/3):**

**Perks(2/5): Kyuubi Jinchuuriki **\- Gain +20 Endurance points per level, Gain +50 Chakra per level, Gain -15% experience towards Chakra Control, Gain +20% experience towards raw chakra manipulation, Gain +20% Health Regeneration, Chakra Regeneration and Stamina Regeneration.

**Uzumaki** \- Gain +5 Endurance points per level, Gain +10 Chakra Per level, Gain -5% experience towards Chakra Control, Gain +5% experience towards raw chakra manipulation, Gain +2% Health Regeneration, Chakra Regeneration and Stamina Regeneration, Gain +50% experience towards Fuinjutsu, Gain instant Relationship Status: Like with all Uzumakis.

**Disadvantages: Malnourished **\- Gain -20% experience towards physical stats.

**Shitty Fashion Sense **\- Gain -40% experience towards positive relationship and romance status.

**Pariah **\- Gain instant Relationship Status: Dislike with Konoha.

'Damn, that's a lot. What do some of these things even mean? What the hell is a jinchuuriki and why does my bio have so much to do with the Kyuubi?' He grit his teeth, looking at all the disadvantages he had. Especially the second one, he had a great fashion sense.

He stared hard at the word Jinchuuriki, trying to unravel its mysteries by staring it into submission. A blue box popped up and he grinned in victory.

**Jinchuuriki: The Power of Human Sacrifice; Bijuu are masses of chakra that are unable to be permanently killed through regular means. Hashirama Senju ultimately captured all nine bijuu and offered them among the hidden villages as gifts and peace offerings, creating what is known as a jinchuuriki. Jinchuuriki are those people who have one of the legendary nine bijuu sealed inside of them, granting them higher prowess and potential than their peers. Jinchuuriki are considered to be deterrents to the other nations, weapons with supposedly little equal.**

'Oh. Ohhh. Wait... Wait! Wait a fucking minute!'

"I have the Kyuubi inside of me?" He whispered softly to himself, shaking with emotions unknown to him. He looked down at his scrawny form, unable to really believe that he had fox said to be the size of a mountain inside of him.

"Is this why people hate me?" It made sense, more sense than anything he ever knew. He was an orphan and yet the Hokage, the most important person in the village, made an effort to talk to him as much as he could.

He always told all his problems to the Hokage, all his dilemmas, his thoughts, his hopes, his fears. He had never thought to hide parts of himself away from the man he respected the most in the village. The man he saw as the pinnacle to reach.

Did that mean the Hokage did all that with bad intentions? No! He couldn't believe that, wouldn't. He had never lied to him, maybe. He always just told him he couldn't tell him, or that he wasn't ready to know.

Those weren't the same as lying or using him. He could still trust the Old Man, he was sure of it. He grit his teeth, putting it out of his mind. He wanted to examine his stats more.

Okay, so he was level 8, but he didn't know if that was really good. He would probably need to see other peoples levels if he wanted to tell. He stared hard at his occupation, wondering just what it meant.

**The Gamer: You are the one and only gamer! Your life has turned into a video game, giving you all the perks that come with it. You gain two skills immediately, ones that you cannot lose. As The Gamer, you are both affected and can affect the world as if it is a video game. Pieces of this can be shared if you create a party, but only as long as the duration of said party. You gain EXP, loot, skills, perks, etc. just like a video game and are able to change your powers via attribute points. **

"Okay, that seems pretty cool, wish I knew what all that stuff is." It seemed awesome, and he would definitely need to check those skills out later.

**The Prank King: You are the King of Pranks! You have drowned the village of Konoha in the villainy of your pranks, showing them the despair you can inflict on them for messing with you. As long as this lesser title is equipped, Gain +50% effectiveness and speed towards trap making, Gain +5 levels in trap making, Gain +50% despair from a person that is pranked by you, Gain -30% experience towards positive relationship status in Konoha.**

**The Stealth Legend: You are the true embodiment of a Ninja!** **Your stealth is so great that you could have slit their throats and bathed in their blood without them even being aware of it. As long as this lesser title is equipped, Gain +80% experience towards Stealth, Gain +5 levels in Stealth, Gain +10% experience towards positive relationship status with Shinobi.**

**The Dead Last: Your a fucking idiot. Your weak, your stupid, your lame. Your everything that embodies those at the bottom. No one wants to be like you, wallowing at their weakness. As long as this lesser title is equipped, Gain +100% experience for everything 5 levels higher than you, Gain -30% experience towards positive relationship status with Shinobi.**

"Well damn, maybe this is why people hate me?" They all had their usefulness, though the last one was making him pretty angry.

"I'm not a fucking idiot!" Stupid powers, even they were calling him weak! He'd show them! He'd use this mystery power and become the greatest Hokage.

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKE!" He cackled maniacally, rubbing his hands together, imagining Sasuke on the ground while Sakura praised him.

His Health and Chakra points seemed like they were high, but he had nothing to base them off. He had always known he could take a bit more punishment than the rest and he had more chakra. Thanks to the Kyuubi and whatever the Uzumaki were.

His strength and agility seemed crazy low, probably due to the Malnourished disadvantage he somehow managed to get. His endurance was crazy high though, balancing it out. His intelligence wasn't that big of a surprise, since he valued fighting over books, but his wisdom was.

His wisdom was somehow his third highest stat! He was pretty good at coming up with plans on the fly though, so it made some pretty good sense! His luck and Chakra Control being so low though… was bullshit.

1 Luck. He had probably the lowest luck you can get. Didn't that mean he had the lowest chance of finding something cool as hell? Don't even get him started on his Chakra Control. No wonder he was so bad at all the exercises they did, he had so much Chakra and so little control.

He wanted to dump all his points into his control, but that could be trained, right? Something that couldn't be trained though, was Luck. Maybe. Could it?

"Gah! Stop thinking about it Naruto! When has thinking ever got you somewhere?!" He nodded determinedly, dumping all 40 points into his luck, bringing it up to 41.

"Hah! Maybe now I'll be so lucky the damn hat'll fall onto my head!" He grinned insanely, wondering if that could actually happen with enough luck.

He knew what bloodlines were, so he didn't bother staring at it hard. He was guessing that his powers gave him some chance of gaining some, which was honestly awesome.

He wasn't okay with his description though. It wasn't cool enough. He was the most awesome Shinobi to live! His description should be full of awesome stuff. He understood the jinchuuriki part, but not really the Uzumaki one.

**Uzumaki: You are part of the now dead Uzumaki clan! Once known and feared for their incredible chakra, longevity and fuinjutsu, they are now mostly dead. Taken down by the combined force of three great villages, the Uzumakis are now practically a myth, a scary story. The few Uzumakis who still live are scattered across the Elemental Nations. **

A clan? I came from a clan like that?! Naruto grit his teeth until his gums bled, determined not to cry like a little girl in the face of the revelation. It was proof that he wasn't some nobody, some kid thrown into an orphanage because his parents didn't care about him.

The things he got from the perk was pretty damn nice too, combined with his Jinchuuriki perk. His mind forcibly calmed, letting him relax his tense muscles. He would do his ancestors proud, he was sure of that!

His eyes wandered down, looking at his disadvantages. It said he could get rid of them, but he wasn't sure how he could do that.

**Malnourished: You lack sufficient nutrients in your body, leading to potential decreased growth in height and musculature. Can be removed by eating wide varieties of food with different nutrients in them.**

**Shitty Fashion Sense: Your fashion sense is considered to be trash by everyone around you. It doesn't affect you personally, but no one wants to take you seriously while you dress like that. Can be removed by dressing in more tasteful clothes, can even turn into a perk.**

**Pariah: You are considered an outcast among your village. Because of this, you start off with everyone disliking you in that village. Can be removed by converting 80% of the population of Konoha to Neutral & up.**

He understood. He knew no one but him liked his jumpsuits, but they were precious. They were the first clothes the Old Man had ever gotten him, even if it had been by accident. The malnourishment, he wasn't sure how to get rid of.

He loved ramen. It was cheap, tasty and quick to eat. He knew it wasn't the best food, but it was food. He wasn't sure how to cook anything else, and buying food was difficult since everyone disliked him.

He didn't even care about the Pariah one, he would do that in time. Everyone loves the Hokage after all. He felt heat rise in his stomach, he would do it. He would become the most loved person in the entire village! He would become the Hokage!

*Ding*

**Quest Alert!**

**Everyone loves me!**

**You want the entire village to love you, to bathe in your eternal glory. You want them to cry in joy as you walk past, to build shrines of you as if you were a god. You will become their god!**

**Main Quest: Convert 80%+ of Konohagakure population to Relationship Status: Piety. **

**Side Quest 1: Convert 80%+ of Kumogakure population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 2: Convert 80%+ of Sunagakure population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 3: Convert 80%+ of Kirigakure population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 4: Convert 80%+ of Iwagakure population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 5: Convert 80%+ of Amegakure population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 6: Convert 80%+ of Bamboo Village population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 7: Convert 80%+ of Ceramic Village population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 8: Convert 80%+ of Genjutsu Tree Village population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 9: Convert 80%+ of Getsugakure population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 10: Convert 80%+ of Hachō Village population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 11: Convert 80%+ of Hoshigakure population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 12: Convert 80%+ of Howling Wolf Village population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 13: Convert 80%+ of Inaho Village population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 14: Convert 80%+ of Inaho Village population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 15: Convert 80%+ of Jōmae Village population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 16: Convert 80%+ of Kagerō Village population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 17: Convert 80%+ of Kisaragi Village population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 18: Convert 80%+ of Kusagakure population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 19: Convert 80%+ of Nadeshiko Village population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 20: Convert 80%+ of Otogakure population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 21: Convert 80%+ of Shimogakure population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 22: Convert 80%+ of Sugi Village population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 23: Convert 80%+ of Takigakure population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 24: Convert 80%+ of Takumi Village population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 25: Convert 80%+ of Tanigakure population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 26: Convert 80%+ of Tonika Village population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 27: Convert 80%+ of Tsuchigumo village population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 28: Convert 80%+ of Tsukigakure population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 29: Convert 80%+ of Yugakure population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 30: Convert 80%+ of Yukigakure population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Side Quest 31: Convert 80%+ of Yumegakure population to Relationship Status: Love.**

**Main Quest Reward: **

**1,000,000 EXP**

**100,000,000 Ryo**

**Perk**

**Legendary Equipment**

**Side Quest Reward x31:**

**10,000 EXP**

**10,000,000 Ryo**

**Rare Equipment**

**Time Limit: N/A**

**Yes/No?**

*Bing*

**Quest Alert!**

**The Hat is Mine!**

**You want to become the supreme power of the village, your face on the mountain. You seek to gain the loyalty and admiration of all those under you. You want the hat!**

**Main Quest: Become the Hokage.**

**Main Quest Reward:**

**500,000 EXP**

**5,000,000 Ryo**

**Legendary Jutsu scroll**

**Time Limit: N/A**

**Yes/No?**

The first quest was overwhelming. The sheer amount of things I needed to do to complete it 100% was ridiculous. The rewards were pretty drool worthy, even if I didn't know how valuable some of it was. I didn't know what legendary or rare equipment was.

On the other hand, his lifetime dream and goal, seemed underwhelming. Become the Hokage, that was it. No side quests or anything, just become the Hokage. The jutsu scroll made stars shine in his eyes though. He bet it was super cool!

He quickly tapped yes on both, confident he could eventually do it if there was no time limit. He would become the greatest after all, so it wasn't that big of a challenge!

**You have gained +1 INT!**

Woohoo! He was getting smarter already. Reading all this stuff was tiring, but exciting at the same time. He would be totally awesome. He quickly tapped on his skills to see what kind of cool things he had.

**Skills: Skills are actions using either stamina or chakra to perform, although some skills don't need either. Skills don't have a level cap, meaning that improvement is always possible. **

**Skills**

**The Gamer**

**Gamer's Mind/(Passive)(LV. MAX) - Allows user to think calmly in all situations. Grants immunity to all mental and psychological statuses and effects. **

**Gamer's Body/(Passive)(LV. MAX) - Grants the user the body of a video game character. All pain is suppressed quickly, and no body part can be separated unless through the use of your own skill. All damage to your body is instead converted to HP.**

**Ninjutsu**

**Clone Jutsu/(Active)(Lv. 1)(0/100%) - This jutsu allows you to create one or multiple intangible clones.**

**Gain -0% smile while using this jutsu.**

**Use -0% less chakra while using this jutsu.**

**100% chance that physical touch will disrupt the jutsu.**

**0% chance of clone gaining shadow.**

**Requirements: **

**2 CP per clone**

**20% CC**

**Transformation Jutsu/(Active)(Lv. 35)(7/100%) - This jutsu allows you to place a semi physical illusion over yourself, changing both the body and they voice. **

**60% chance that physical touch will disrupt the jutsu.**

**80% chance that genjutsu dispel will disrupt the jutsu.**

**Gain -35% smoke while using this jutsu.**

**Use 8% less chakra while using this jutsu.**

**Can not transform your body into people you haven't seen.**

**Can not transform your voice into something you haven't heard.**

**Can not use bloodline of person you transformed into.**

**Requirements:**

**10 initial CP per transformation**

**5 CP every 10 minutes**

**Body Replacement Jutsu/(Active)(Lv. 20)(37/100%) - This jutsu allows you to switch places with other objects or even people if the skills is high enough. **

**Gain -20% smoke while using this jutsu.**

**Use 5% less chakra while using this jutsu.**

**Cannot switch with something twice your size or half your size. **

**Cannot switch with someone that has more than 5 Chakra.**

**Requirements:**

**20 CP per replacement**

**May vary depending on distance**

**Taijutsu**

**Climbing/(Active)(Lv. 21)(85/100%) - This skill consists of how long and how skillfully you can climb.**

**70% chance of falling.**

**Gain +4% agility while using this skill.**

**Gain +2% stamina points while using this skill.**

**Requirement:**

**10 SP per minute**

**Varies depending on speed**

**Sprinting/(Active)(Lv. 45)(19/100%) - This skill consists of how long you can go while sprinting at full speed.**

**Gain +10% agility while using this skill.**

**Gain +5% stamina points while using this skill.**

**Requirements:**

**5 SP per minute**

**Varies depending on speed**

**Broken Beginner Ha no Sutairu Shuriken throwing/(Active)(Lv. 1)(0/100%) - This skill consists of wrong throwing movements, wasting stamina. This skill can not be leveled, but it can be converted.**

**Gain -5% strength while using this style.**

**Gain -5% agility while using this style.**

**Gain -5% endurance while using this style.**

**Requirements:**

**5 SP per throw**

**Broken Beginner Ha no Sutairu Kunai throwing/(Active)(Lv. 1)(0/100%) - This skill consists of wrong throwing movements, wasting stamina. This skill can not be leveled, but it can be converted.**

**Gain -5% strength while using this style.**

**Gain -5% agility while using this style.**

**Gain -5% endurance while using this style.**

**Requirements:**

**5 SP per throw**

**Broken Beginner Ha no Sutairu style/(Active)(Lv. 1)(0/100%) - This skill consists of wrong attacks, movements and blocks. Using this style actually lowers your ability. This skill can not be leveled, but it can be converted.**

**Gain -20% strength while using this style.**

**Gain -20% agility while using this style.**

**Gain -20% endurance while using this style.**

**Requirements:**

**10 SP per minute of use**

**Genjutsu**

**Genjutsu Disruption/(Active)(Lv. 1)(30/100%) - This technique consists of your ability to escape genjutsu.**

**Gain +0% chance of disrupting Genjutsu through chakra disruption.**

**Gain +20% chance of disrupting Genjutsu through pain.**

**May vary depending on strength of genjutsu in regards to your level.**

**Requirements:**

**Pain**

**5 CP per use**

**40% CC**

**Chakra Control**

**Leaf Exercise/(Active)(Lv. 1)(51/100%) - This skill tests your ability to control your chakra, allowing you to further hone it.**

**Gain +1 to CC every 5 levels of this skill.**

**Gain +5 to CC every 25 levels of this skill.**

**Requirements:**

**10 CP per minute**

**Miscellaneous**

**Painting/(Active)(Lv. 28)(55/100%) - This skill consists of ability to speedily and skillfully paint.**

**Gain +5% chance of your work being a masterpiece.**

**Gain +6% agility while using this skill.**

**Requirements:**

**3 SP per minute**

**Varies depending on how large of a canvas you are using**

**Trap Making/(Active)(Lv. 59)(61/100%) - This skill consists of your ability to speedily and skillfully create creative traps. **

**Gain +20% agility while using this skill.**

**Gain +30% effectiveness towards traps.**

**90% chance of trap working as it should.**

**Requirements:**

**5 SP per trap**

**Varies depending on size and complexity of trap**

**Stealth/(Active)(Lv. 56)(93/100%) - This skill consists of your ability to stay hidden from those around you.**

**Gain +80% chance of being unseen.**

**Varies depending on level of you and people around you.**

**Gain +18% agility while using this skill.**

**Requirements:**

**10 SP per minute**

**Varies depending on how quickly you move while using the skill and the number of people around you**

"What the hell!" Naruto fumed as he looked at his three worst skills. All of them were in one of his greater strengths, Taijutsu. He wasn't the best, but he wasn't close to the worst. They were all wrong though. They even added debuffs to him!

"How the heck did I learn it wrong?! I spent hours after academy every day with Mizuki-sensei!" He froze, wondering for a moment.

He had been sabotaged before. They would make him leave class when they were about to talk about important things. He had been forced to go last on everything and sometimes not even at all. This though… this wasn't okay at all.

He balled his fists, ignoring the shaky feeling in them. He was so sick of people screwing with him.

"Tch! Fuck it! Who cares if those aren't right! I'll fix them myself." He grit his teeth, swearing that he would become a master in everything that was held from him.

The Gamer skills were very interesting to Naruto though, considering how powerful they sounded.

"Who needs Genjutsu Disruption when your immune to them anyway!"

**Inventory**

**Inventory: Your inventory consists of a few different things;**

**Equipment**

**Inventory Boxes**

**Money**

**Equipment: Your equipment inventory allows you to equip and unequip clothing and armor for your body. You can equip as many things as you want onto your body, limited only by the amount you can physically carry. You are given 5 Equipment slots to hold your equipment when you are not using them. You gain 1 extra slot every level until you reach 30 slots. Current slots - 13.**

**Inventory Boxes: Your Inventory Boxes allow you to store up to 99 stacks of an item with similar design and ranking. You can summon things from your Inventory Box by merely thinking, verbally commanding it, or touching it. You are given 10 Inventory Boxes to put items into. You gain 1 extra box every level. There is no limit. Current boxes - 18. **

**Money: Your money slot can contain an infinite amount of money. You can convert it into any currency as long as you have an example of that currency in you inventory. It can not be converted into minerals, metals, etc. unless that is the specific form of currency. Unlimited space.**

"This is so cooooool!" Naruto was practically drooling at this point.

**Party**

**Party: There are 2 different kind of partying;**

**Official**

**Unofficial**

**Official: Official parties are parties where you send an invite to another being. This essentially 'invites' them to the game. While they are in a party with you, they may gain attribute points, learn skills like The Gamer, gain loot, gain EXP and gain a lesser Gamer menu. Once the party is disbanded though, they lose those features. They still retain all the skills, etc. that they gained from the party, but that is it. The Party leader, which is by default always you, may set the parameters for EXP sharing. There are 3 different kinds of EXP sharing;**

**Percentage Based: You set the percentage that everyone gets. It doesn't matter if you even participated, everyone will get the set amount you set out. You can skew these percentages to as much as 100% in your favor while they get 0%.**

**Damage Based: The amount of EXP gained is based on the amount of damage done. You gain an equal percentage of EXP to the percentage of damage you did.**

**Last Hit Based: The person who gets the last hit takes all the EXP.**

**Unofficial: Unofficial parties are parties where you are assigned or simply teaming up with people. This party benefits you almost entirely, ensuring that as long as you get even a single point of damage on an enemy, you will get at least half the EXP. Anything you get last hit on will automatically give you all the EXP. **

"So I can invite people to play with me?" The thought sounded kind of tempting, but he wasn't sure he wanted to. This was something the put him above his peers. Maybe the Old Man, since he could probably help him level up super quickly.

**Relationship Status**

**Relationship Status: The Relationship Status shows your standing with people and organizations. You can increase Relationship Status by doing tasks or by being nice and helpful. Heroic acts can also increase Relationship Status. You decrease Relationship Status by bothering people, hurting or destroying things they hold dear to them, or by irritating them. Your Relationship Status is placed into 7 sections;**

**Enemy(0/1000): Character or organization will do anything in their power to destroy you any everything you love. Once someone becomes your enemy, status becomes locked and is unable to leave the enemy state, no matter what you do. People in the Enemy state won't do anything they think will benefit you.**

**Hate(0/1000): Character or organization will go out of their way to sabotage your life, but won't do anything too serious. People in the Hate state will try not to do anything that will benefit you, but if the reward is tantalizing enough, will do so.**

**Dislike(0/1000): Character or organization will sabotage or demean you if given the opportunity, but will not go out of their way to do so. People in the Dislike state will try not to do anything that will benefit you, but will not try hard to do so.**

**Neutral(0/1000): Character of organization does not care about your existence. Whether you prosper or fall is irrelevant to them. People in the Neutral state are impartial.**

**Like(0/1000): Character or organization will help or uplift you if given the opportunity, but will not go out of their way to do so. People in the Like state will try to do things that will benefit you, but will not try hard to do so.**

**Love(0/1000): Character or organization will go out of their way to help improve your life, but won't go crazy about it. People in the Love state will try hard to do things that will benefit you, but may still be tempted to betray you if reward is tantalizing enough. **

**Piety(0/1000): Character or organization will do anything in their power to make sure you are happy, healthy, strong and doing great in life. Once someone has piety for you, status becomes locked and is unable to leave the Piety state, no matter what you do. People in the Piety state will do anything for you, even if it kills them.**

'So if I start out with instant dislike with everyone in Konoha, I have to gain over a thousand points to get them to neutral and then even more.' Naruto moaned in despair, getting 80% of Konoha to Piety was far harder than he thought, and he already thought it was gonna be hard.

**Romance Status: **

**Locked(0/1000): This person is forever sealed away from you in terms of romance. Once they enter this state, you can only lessen the damage, never fix it. If a person gains a thousand points in the Locked status, they will do anything they can to stay away from you.**

**Extremely Unlikely(0/1000): Your chance with this person is nearly impossible. The amount of time it would take to get this person to a point where they would consider dating you would be impractical. People in the Extremely Unlikely status will try not to make contact with you.**

**Unlikely(0/1000): Your chance with this person is unlikely, but very possible. They may slightly dislike you, but a bit of time and some sauve remarks, and you'll be in pound town. People in the Unlikely status won't avoid you, but they will try to limit contact.**

**Neutral(0/1000): Your chance with this person is looking pretty decent. They aren't adverse to you, but they aren't very interested either. A clean slate. People in the Neutral state truly don't care about being in contact with you.**

**Likely(0/1000): Your chance with this person is looking good. They like you, at least a little bit. Your chances of getting this person to go out with you is decent. People in the Likely status will try to increase existing contact, but not seek you out.**

**Extremely Likely(0/1000): Your chance with this person is crazy good. This person is very particular towards you, positive that they would get with you if you only asked. People in the Extremely Likely status will seek you out and try to establish contact as much as possible.**

**Unlocked(0/1000): Your chance with this person is not a question. This person practically orgasms every time you so much as deign to look at them. They are open to anything you ask them to do, be it kinky shit or even a harem. People in the Unlocked status will do everything in their power to maintain some form of contact with you.**

"What the hell is a harem?"

**Quests**

**Quests: You can gain quests by making monumental life decisions, from random people, from life events, etc. You can always deny a quest, but there may come a time where denying it may come with negative effects. Some quests you may deny, may just happen anyway and you won't get the reward for it, so be alert. **

Naruto was already pretty numb by now, but he was still super hungry. He got up from the floor and shuffled over to his cabinet. He grabbed a shrimp ramen packet, ignoring his need to get rid of his malnourishment.

He poured water into his water boiler and waited for it to heat up. He peeled back the lid of the ramen cup in preparation and got ready to eat. He was already tired again.


	2. The Climb

**The Climb**

"130! 131! 132! 133! 135! 136! 137! 138!"

**You have gained +1 STR!**

"Yes! Finally!" Naruto's shaky arms let him drop onto the dirty ground, the push ups taking quite a bit out of him. He had reached his limit a good it ago, but his endurance kept him going. His malnourishment meant he had to go far beyond his limits to gain strength.

"At this rate, I'll definitely be the strongest!"

He had woken up extra early, determined to make the best of the weekend to train. His greatest weaknesses at the moment had to do with his strength, agility, intelligence and chakra control. He didn't know how to train the third one besides reading, which was something he could do in class.

The forest was a great place to train. It had small clearings that he could run back and forth in, and most importantly, had lots of leaves so he could practice his leaf exercise.

"Alright! 30 minutes of suicides!" He slapped his palms on his face to get in the mood, absently noting that they had stopped shaking and his arms, chest and back no longer hurt.

He made his way into one of the larger clearings, noting that it was probably 40 - 50 yards across, which was good. He grabbed one of the sticks on the ground, carving lines around 6 yards away from each other, totalling in six lines.

He stretched at the starting point, getting ready to mentally count the time. He had discovered on the way to the forest, that if he sprinted as fast as he could, it actually took about 15 SP per minute.

He really did seem to have crazy stamina. He grinned as he took off, his movements kicked up quite a bit of dirt everywhere, back and forth. He continued even as he sweat heavily and his legs and core heated up in agony.

He still had so much stamina, regaining more stamina than he was losing. Unfortunately, his body did have it's limits in the form of his agility, meaning he was exhausted even though his stamina was unaffected.

**You have gained +1 AGI!**

"_Haah! Haah! _Yes! Finally!" Naruto let his sweaty body collapse to the ground, relishing in the cool dirt. He felt his lower body throb in pain for a good few seconds, before it seemed to just melt away. The Gamer's Body was sooooo cool.

"Gah. I really gotta get rid of malnourishment. It makes everything so hardddd!" He really didn't want to get up, regardless if his body was fine or not.

He felt like he could fall asleep right then and there, but he still had work to do. His eyes snapped open with ferocity, a grin of determination etched onto his round face. He snapped up off the ground, quickly reaching towards one of the many leaves scattered around.

He grabbed a whole bunch, already having experience with the mess that would happen. He set the pile of a few dozen leaves down next to him and sat in seiza, which supposedly helped him concentrate.

He pressed the leaf against his forehead and mentally activated the leaf exercise. The leaf was instantly gone, shredding up as it got propelled across the clearing. He couldn't help the twitch in his eye at the failure, quickly calling up the skill.

One percent. It seemed that on level 1, each attempt netted him a single percent towards the skill. Probably since he had so much debuffs towards CC. He sighed as he picked up another leaf, determined to get to at least level 2 before exercising physically again.

**5 Hours Later**

A whole five hours, spent doing nothing but exercising and chakra control. All that time for another 2 points in both strength and agility as well as 2 levels in the leaf exercise. He still needed another 2 levels in the exercise to get a single chakra control point. At least he got another 6 levels in his sprinting skill.

While it's nice to know that he _is _improving by doing all this, it seemed like a lot of effort for so little reward. He was starving too. He didn't even know what to do regarding food. He only had 300,000 Ryo.

The amount the stores were charging him for food would see all that money gone in just a few days if he bought what should be cheap food. His stomach growled, trying to distract him from the consequences.

A brown rabbit wandered into the clearing, sniffing around for some food. Naruto kept really quiet, feeling his stomach tighten at the sight. He really didn't want to kill anything, but he was just so _hungry_.

'Besides, people are going to kill it anyway so they can sell the meat, right? Why not just get it for free?' He was pretty sure there were some minor laws against hunting in a few areas owned by civilian dealers, but this was a public area.

He hadn't brought any of his kunai or shuriken, blunted as they were, with him since he didn't want to waste his time practicing broken things. He was bare handed and slightly mentally exhausted from his intense activities.

The low growl of his stomach made the choice for him though. The rabbit, only a few meters away from him, shot its head up in his direction. It only had the time to widen its eyes before he was on it, grabbing at the back of its neck so it couldn't get away.

He felt horrible, watching it struggle and squeal, but he was going to become a ninja. He had signed up to a profession that almost always resulted in situations of death. If he couldn't even kill a rabbit to eat, how was he going to kill someone for a mission?

He grabbed onto the squirming body with one hand and the head with the other. With a quick jerk, he snapped its neck.

**You've killed a rabbit! You gain +1 EXP**

**Available loot!**

He was jerked out of his regret by the two message and a box appearing in front of him. The one EXP wasn't all that useful, but it was progress nonetheless. The box on the other hand, had a bunch of items listed out.

There was 2 stacks of rabbit meat, 2 stacks of rabbit fur, and a rabbit eye. The last one looked nasty as hell, so he only clicked on the first 4 items. He watched as the items were transferred into his inventory, but the rabbit still remained.

He poked at it, feeling the meat and seeing the fur. He didn't really understand how this worked. He killed something, it dropped items, but it's corpse was unchanged? He put it out of his mind, simply thinking of it as good fortune. He would get even more meat now.

He stuffed the rabbit into his inventory, watching as a little icon of it's corpse popped up in the box, sort of disturbing him honestly. He rushed home, testing out his new agility, really feeling the difference a mere 2 points could bring him.

By the time he made it up his apartment, using a ton of parkour to do so, he was ecstatic at his new speed and strength. At this rate, he would definitely become a Genin. He burst into his home, speedily getting out the unused grilling pan.

He put it on the stove, but didn't turn on the heat yet. He grabbed one of his sharpest kitchen knives, before staring at it. He was wondering why it's stats weren't showing up, but guessed he had to equip it to do that.

**New skill has been created! **

**Observe/(Active)(Lv. 1)(1/100%) - This skill allows you to gain knowledge about a person or object by looking at them and activating the skill.**

**Can't observe those 15 levels above you.**

**Can't observe items above rare.**

**See Name, Basic Description, Age, Level, Occupation, HP, HR, CP, CR, SP, SR.**

**Requirements:**

**10 CP per use **

"Whoa. This skill is awesome!" He practically had stars in his eyes, knowing the kind of power this skill could give him. If he leveled it up more, he was sure he would be able to see more.

'Observe.'

**Kitchen Knife**

**A Kitchen Knife owned by Naruto Uzumaki. It has not seen use since gifted to him, nor has it been sharpened.**

**Age - (3 years)**

**Rank - (Common)**

**Durability - (23/25)**

**Damage - (1x (1/10 STR) + (1/10 AGI)) **

**Special Effects(0/1)**

**Stat Bonuses(0/1)**

"What the hell? This thing only does 2 damage if I hit someone with it?" He was bewildered by the incredibly low damage. It didn't really make sense. If someone was stabbed in the heart with that, they would die. Two damage just didn't make se-.

"Hehehehehehehehe." He cackled in glee. He understood what this meant. If he were to stab himself with this, and didn't get a critical hit, he would only do 2 damage.

Someone else though… they would be seriously injured. His powers were amazing! He would definitely become the greatest ninja ever with these powers. He set aside his fantasies as his stomach reminded him that he needed to feed it.

He took out the corpse of the rabbit, getting ready to skin it. He had never done it before and he doubted he would be very good at it, but he would make sure to eat it no matter what.

He spent nearly 30 minutes struggling to skin it, getting stuck on bones, going to deep and cutting off too much meat, not cutting hard enough, etc.

**New Skills has been created!**

**Skinning/(Active)(Lv. 1)(20/100%) - This skill consists of your ability to skin an animal.**

**Gain 95% chance of messing up.**

**Lose one rank on pelt or skin due to low level.**

**Gain +1% agility while using this skill.**

**Requirements:**

**5 SP per minute **

**Rabbit Hide**

**The Hide of a rabbit that was skinned and killed by Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Age - (1 minute)**

**Rank - (Defective)**

**Durability - (1/1)**

**Special Effects(0/0)**

**Stat Bonuses(0/0)**

He wasn't very happy at the outcome, but he still had work to do. He looked down at the messed up rabbit corpse, not looking very good from his low skill. He was determined to do this though.

He grabbed onto the stomach and guts, knowing that there were a fair few parts of the animal he should get rid of. The survival classes in the academy were all theoretical, but pretty useful. He hadn't really bothered to listen though.

He ended up just getting rid of everything but the meat. He wasn't sure what he could eat or what he even wanted to eat. He was pretty sure the head was partially edible, but he really didn't want to eat that.

**New skill has been created!**

**Gutting/(Active)(Lv. 1)(20/100%) - This skill consists of your ability to gut an animal.**

**Gain 95% chance of messing up.**

**Gain 50% chance of eating something you shouldn't have.**

**Gain +1% agility while using this skill.**

**Requirements:**

**5 SP per minute**

He was pretty sure he did this wrong. Now that he remembered, the instructor said to gut before you skin.

"Well whatever. If it works it works!" He wiped the sweat off his forehead, ready to cut into the meat so he could begin to cook it.

**Uncarved Rabbit Meat**

**The skinned and gutted meat of a rabbit, done by Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Age - (1 minute)**

**Rank - (Defective)**

**Durability - (5/5)**

**Special Effects(0/0)**

**Stat Bonuses(0/0)**

After 10 minutes of trial and error, he was able to turn the defective uncarved meat into a masterpiece.

**Carved Rabbit Meat**

**The skinned, gutted, and carved meat of a rabbit, done by Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Age - (1 minute)**

**Rank - (Defective)**

**Durability - (2/2)**

**Special Effects(0/0)**

**Stat Bonuses(0/0)**

He was happy that there wasn't anything lower than defective, but he was wondering what would happen if the durability went down to 0. Would it just cease to exist?

Now, he had to put some stuff on it. He knew from watching Teuchi and Ayame cook that you should always prepare your food before it's cooked, to gain maximum taste. He didn't really know what to put on it, or what he had.

He had salt, pepper, something called ground star anise, granulated garlic and ground cloves. He didn't really know how good it all was, but he was sure mixing it all together would be too bad.

He brought out a plate to mix them all together as well as some spoons. He knew that too much salt and pepper could be a bad thing, but he wasn't sure how much of everything else would be bad.

He ended up just taking half a spoon for the salt and pepper as well as a spoon of everything else. It didn't look like a lot when he was done, but he was sure it would be enough. Better to have a lesser taste than too much he guessed.

He smacked the four pieces of meat on the mixture, rubbing it in until it was completely covered. He bustled over to the grilling pan he had set up over his stove, turned on the gas for 2 of the burners, and lit them up with a match.

He waited a few minutes for it to warm up and then started setting them down, using a pair of common tongs in one of his drawers to do so. He wasn't sure how long it was supposed to take, but he knew from survival training that raw food could be dangerous.

Pink was raw. That was all he knew. He cut a line on the top of the meat slabs so he could see the inside, and waited.

He was getting a bit stressed from waiting and checking every few seconds, but he was pretty sure it was done.

**Cooked Rabbit Meat**

**Rabbit Meat, saturated in salt, pepper, star anise, garlic and cloves. Done by Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Age - (20 minute)**

**Rank - (Common)**

**Durability - (20/20)**

**Special Effects(1/1) - **

**+10% HR for 1 minute**

**Stat Bonuses(0/1) **

**New skill has been created!**

**Cooking/(Active)(Lv. 5)(1/100%) - This skill consists of your ability to cook food.**

**Gain 90% chance of messing up.**

**Gain 4% chance of gaining one rank on food.**

**Gain 3% agility while using this skill.**

**Gain 3% intelligence while using this skill.**

**Gain 3% wisdom while using this skill.**

**Requirements:**

**7 SP per minute**

**Due to creating food above your level, you gain bonus EXP!**

"Hell yes!" He did a little jig at leveling up the skill 5 times in one sitting. Getting four meat slabs up a rank really did give him crazy EXP.

"Thank you for the meal!" He quickly sat them on a plate and devoured them. He almost teared up while eating the food. Not because it was bad or good, but because he had managed to create it.

The fact that it wasn't completely messed up was enough to make him swell in pride. It was a sign of good things to come! He would only be getting better and better!

*Knock! Knock!*

He jumped, startled at the knocking noise. He quickly set the plate in the sink, reminding himself that he would need to wash it. He was a bit nervous, wondering if maybe his landlord had heard him jumping all about.

He hastily pulled open the door, ignoring the fact he was dressed in dirty shorts and a t-shirt. The first thing that hit him was smoke. It made his eyes burn and water lightly, and also told him all he needed to know.

"Old man! What's up! What are ya doin here?!" He grinned like a loon, stepping aside to let him in.

* * *

"Naruto my boy. Nothing is 'up' with me at the moment, just dropping by to check in on you." Hiruzen smiled slightly at the boy.

'Naruto looks much happier than the last time I saw him. Wonder what happened to make him train so rigorously today?' Hiruzen swept into the room, his robes billowing out slightly as the door shut behind him.

His nose twitched, smelling the distinct smell of blood and other bodily parts. He then smelt the fur or a rabbit, making the connection instantly.

"I didn't know you ate rabbit Naruto." He smiled as a look of shock and awe came onto the boys face, loving any moment where he could see Naruto look like any other child.

"Woah! How the hell did you know that! Are you a wizard?! Can you tell the future?! Are you spying on me?!" I simply smiled at him, not bothering to answer any of his rapid questions, especially that last one.

"When you're as old as me, you just know things Naruto." We walked into his living room and sat on his old couch. Naruto looked like he was having trouble staying still, but Hiruzen was busy thinking about what to say.

"Have you become more interested in training lately? I was expecting to get some complaints about pranks today. You usually do it on the weekends after all." Hiruzen smiled a bit wider, recalling all the complaints he would get.

"I'm done with pranking now old man! I've got to train more so I can become the Hokage!" Naruto struck his chin up, striking a little pose that made him laugh.

"Oh, is that so? I'll admit, I'm going to miss some of those pranks." Naruto just grinned at him, comfortably sitting in the silence.

They sat there for a few minutes more, Hiruzen smoking on his pipe, and Naruto idly twitching playing with his fingers.

"Do you want some help training?" He watched as Naruto froze for a minute, just staring at him. The boy had asked for help in training more than a few times, but he had never trained for hours straight before. Always getting bored and frustrated.

"Seriously old man?! You'd really help me out?!" He relaxed against the sofa, smoking in silence as Naruto practically vibrated.

"Yes. I will help you out. You need to promise me that you won't go overboard though okay? Spending around 5 hours training can be unhealthy. You need to let your body rest." He stared sternly, trying to impart the wisdom of his life onto the boy.

"Eh. How did you know how long I trained?" He puffed out some tasty smoke, thinking about the question. He had always kept one anbu close to Naruto. Not close enough to get anywhere near invasion of privacy, but to keep tabs on his safety and location.

"I was curious about what you were doing, so I checked up on you. It's my business as Hokage to make sure that everyone is doing their best after all." Naruto frowned lightly, but seemed to ultimately accept the answer.

"Now, take what I said very seriously Naruto. You need to be careful about how much you strain your body. Overworking it can lead to complications in the future. There's a reason I have such bad knee pain after all. Chakra can only do so much."

He really needed to get this point across. It was obvious that Naruto was malnourished, considering what he ate and how skinny and frail his body seemed. He knew of Naruto's problems, but knew that hardships would force the boy to grow into what he needed to be.

Straining his body while in this state like he seemed to be doing, would lead to possible stunting that could never be helped. Chakra was a miracle, but the only person he knew of that could do something like that was Tsunade. He doubted she would ever come back, so that point was moot.

* * *

"Now, take what I said very seriously Naruto. You need to be careful about how much you strain your body. Overworking it can lead to complications in the future. There's a reason I have such bad knee pain after all. Chakra can only do so much."

He frowned in consideration, staring at the kind, mole riddled, wrinkly face of the man he considered to be a grandfather. He exuded power and wisdom, pure experience. He was renowned as one of the smartest and most knowledgeable person in the Elementary Continent.

But he was The Gamer. He didn't experience the same risks that other people did. His body would always go back to 100% as long as he had HP. Working his body to the limits and beyond was the most beneficial thing he could do.

If the old man knew of his abilities… could he make an even better training plan for him? Something that would make him crazy strong?! The old man was staring at him with a serious face, but it was a trusting one.

He was confident he could trust the old man. Definitely trust him enough to tell him his secret. The old man wouldn't hurt him. He lied by omission, sure, but was his intention to hurt him? He didn't think so.

He opened his mouth to speak when all of a sudden his mind went blank.

**Warning! Your mind is being altered!**

'Wha?'

"Naruto?" He snapped back to the old man. He was staring at him with a healthy dose of concern.

"You seemed to zone out there. You okay?" His eyebrows crinkled together, making the wrinkles all the more prominent.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking. I don't know if I can stop myself from trying my hardest, but I'll try not to over do it!" Hiruzen gazed into his soul, before smiling at him with fondness.

"Good my boy. I'm glad to hear it. Now then, this is what you'll be doing. Based on what I have seen, you need work on…"

* * *

"_Haaah. Haaah. _Shit. That took so fucking much out of me. I can barely open my fucking eyes."

Red slitted eyes gazed at him from above, shining like two stars in the night sky. They stared with amusement and a dose of malice.

"**Heh. You're lucky you were able to do that at all. Even with my power supplementing you, affecting the boy from inside the seal is impressive."**

"Feh. The only reason I could affect him is because we're one and the same. Even then, just changing his mind on one fucking thing is gonna put me right back to sleep. What a fucking waste." Red eyes, peeking out from black sclera, glared at the wet ground.

"**Hm. Those powers are the only reason you're even awake right now. It's too bad you can't actually use them yourself, but you seem to be exempt from the Gamer's Mind skill. Too bad you'll be asleep for a long time."**

"Even if I had all my power and the little you can spare, I can't fuck around with his mind nearly as much as I want. All I was able to do was switch his opinion with mine, on a tiny matter. His will is too strong for me to challenge without direct confrontation."

He closed his eyes sleepily, barely hearing the echoes of low growls. He heard the water shift as the Kyuubi shifted its position, before all he heard was nothingness.

* * *

" … your strength, your speed, your reaction time, your accuracy, your taijutsu, your shurikenjutsu, your chakra control, and general knowledge. You lack too much in these things, while you have too much in others.

Such a broken balance is bad, leading to overspecialization or failure in certain aspects. Just because it doesn't look cool now, doesn't mean it won't be absolutely lethal in the future once your better.

For the next two months, before graduation, I want you to follow a rigorous training schedule. How many days a week you do is up to you."

He stared at the Hokage for a few minutes, before realising that he meant to choose how many days now.

"Everyday! I can handle it, I'm sure! I'll just sleep and eat lots." He puffed up his chest in bravado, grinning brightly.

"Hmph. If you're going to train everyday, you will have to sleep and eat religiously. In my hayday, I trained every day of the week. I ate 8 meals a day and slept 8 to 10 hours if I could. Your body will need all the food and sleep it can get.

You have to eat a balanced diet though Naruto. You can no longer eat Ramen. Maybe once or twice a week as a little snack, but no more eating it all the time. You need protein, you need nutrients, you need energy.

Things like the rabbit you ate are good. There are a lot of rivers in Konoha that people don't have fishing rights in. Eat plenty of fish, they give you good amount of Omega 3. Omega 3 is very good for you.

There are vegetables and fruits all around Konoha. Free for you to take as long as they are not within someone's rights. I'll give a book on what's healthy and what's not healthy. Make sure to eat as much as your body demands you to. Not too much more and not less."

His head almost hurt. He managed to retain most of that information though. Eat as much as his body demands. Sleep a ton. Eat meat. Eat fish. Eat gross vegetables and fruits. Not too hard!

"Good. Glad you're paying attention. Now, since you're done processing all that, we can begin your schedule. We'll start with tomorrow…"

He could practically feel his brain slowly melt. He was glad for the help, but he wished he could just write it down or something.

* * *

"Ah there. It's all written down Naruto. My apologies. I hadn't considered you may have been tired after training." The old mans smile made him feel slightly better, but he was crying inwardly after having to listen for so long.

I'll be sending over the books I specified you to read. You will be doing this outside of class. I don't want you to skimp on the reading. Knowledge is one of the most important things in a ninjas life after all."

He handed him the scroll, filled with what he was going to be doing for the next two months. A lot of body exercise and technique practice.

"Err. Wait a sec. I don't think my taijutsu and my shurikenjutsu are correct old man. It's harder with the forms than when I freestyle it."

He looked surprised for a moment before he shook it off. He gave him a speculative look, thinking on what to do.

"Hmm. Well, you can always go over the scrolls in the academy library my boy. If you still have trouble with them, let me know."

He nodded in agreement, though he wasn't sure just how far he would get with just the scroll. He walked the old man out, shivering with excitement as he stared down at the scroll in his hand.

* * *

**Monday**

Naruto quickly ran to school, weaving between civilians. He ignored the mutters of distaste that followed him, too excited at his recent progress to care. His Sunday workout had consisted of completely strength training.

He had spent a whole 4 hours in the forest, training and hunting down rabbits and fish with his bare hands. Then, he went home and trained for another 4 hours inside. He had managed to gain 4 strength in one day. 4!

He had even leveled up observe, skinning, gutting, carving and cooking! The last four still kind of sucked, but they would definitely get better. He was positive! None of that mattered though.

What mattered was that he was going to become the greatest! Better than Sasuke and everyone else. He daydreamed for a bit, dreaming of Sasuke on the ground and Sakura hanging off his arms, skillfully avoiding everyone in his path.

He snapped out of it as he got to the entrance of the academy. There was a bunch of parents with their kids hanging around the front. He ignored them and made his way inside, going to the west wing on the bottom floor.

He was early today, his powers waking him up when the minimum sleep of 6 hours was completed. He loved that he no longer felt tired waking up anymore. It was pretty sweet. He opened the door to his classroom and wasn't surprised.

No one but Iruka and one other kid sat in the room. He wasn't sure who the kid was, since he was someone that was withdrawn and quiet. He didn't recognize the name that hung atop his head either.

**Iruka Umino**

That was it. He couldn't see anything but question marks while using observe, so he was 15 levels higher than him. Which put him in the 23+ range. He wondered just how much of a difference existed between him and Iruka.

"Naruto?! What the hell are you doing here so early?!" The baffled scarred face was so tempting. He wanted to prank his teacher soooo bad.

'No! Bad Naruto! No more pranks! You need to be loved!'

"I wanted to get here early so I read. I missed some things last lecture, so I want to catch up." He barely withheld the cringe that wanted to take over his face.

The thought of reading, let alone voluntarily, was enough to make him nauseous. Reading sucked, but he would do as the old man ordered. He was the Hokage for a reason after all.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Naruto. You set a prank in the classroom again and I'll have you carrying water buckets outside of the school for hours."

He didn't bother trying to assure him, he knew it wouldn't work. It sounded like something he would do. Something he used to do. Not anymore though.

He grudgingly made his way up the steps, going to the very end and to the window, just how he liked it. He sat in the last seat, looking inside the desk cubbies. There was 4 books stacked there. Three of them were about the 1st, 2nd and 3rd Shinobi Wars. The fourth was the Shinobi Code of Conduct.

A book containing 100 different rules and explanations on why all of them are valid. He had never bothered reading it, but he guessed he was gonna be doing it soon. He brought out their current book, the one about the 3rd Shinobi War.

He hadn't read a single page, choosing to nap and plan his pranks. He looked up at the clock and saw he had a full hour and a half before his class even officially started. More than enough time to get some reading done. Yay.

* * *

**1 Hour 30 Minutes Later**

***Bringgggg***

**You have gained +20 rep with Iruka Umino!**

**You have gained +1 INT!**

**You have gained +1 INT!**

He was jolted out of his reading by the bell. He looked around wildly for a sec, seeing no one on his 3 man desk row, nothing unusual. The class was filled though. No one looked at him, but Iruka. He was staring at him with tears in his eyes.

His eye twitched as he looked at the +20 rep. He wished he knew where he stood with Iruka, but he doubted he be within his level range too soon. The 2 int he got was awesome though. All for reading halfway through something that was actually kinda interesting.

"All right class! I'm going to give you a short recap on where we left off. Turn to page 631…" He tuned out Iruka's voice, flipping to the page but not reading it. He hadn't gotten there yet and he wanted to do that on his own.

He pretended like he was reading along, but he was actually eyeing his classmates. He hit observe on them but didn't look at the window. He hit everyone he was interested in with it, gathering a bunch of tiny windows in the corner of his eye. He splayed them out one by one in front of his book, giving off the illusion of reading it.

**Name: **Choji Akimichi

**Age: **11 years/ 5 months/ 1 day

**Level: **11

**Occupation: **Academy Student(+15% EXP until level 11)

**Health:** 660/660

**Health Regeneration(hour): **2.1%; 13.86

**Chakra Points**: 220/220

**Chakra Regeneration(hour):** 2.2%; 4.84

**Stamina Points: **420/420

**Stamina Regeneration(hour): **2.1%; 8.82

**Relationship Status: **Like(15/1000)

**Romance Status: **Neutral(0/1000)

**Description: **Choji Akimichi is an only child, heir to the Akimichi Clan. His jutsu need calories and fat to use so he eats a lot. He enjoys eating, but really wishes he didn't need to do it so much. He is best friends with Shikamaru Nara.

**Name: **Shikamaru Nara

**Age: **11 years/ 3 months/ 12 days

**Level: **11

**Occupation: **Academy Student(+15% EXP until level 11)

**Health:** 605/605

**Health Regeneration(hour): **1.1%; 6.655

**Chakra Points**: 180/180

**Chakra Regeneration(hour):** 1.8%; 3.24

**Stamina Points: **220/220

**Stamina Regeneration(hour): **1.1%; 2.42

**Relationship Status: **Like(25/1000)

**Romance Status: **Neutral(0/1000)

**Description: **Shikamaru Nara is an only child, heir to the Nara Clan. His jutsu revolve around the use of shadows, causing an overabundance of yin chakra, leading to feelings of laziness and tiredness. He enjoys playing Go and Shogi, being incredibly smart and quick witted. He is best friends with Choji Akimichi.

**Name: **Kiba Inuzuka

**Age: **11 years/ 7 months/ 24 days

**Level: **11

**Occupation: **Academy Student(+15% EXP until level 11)

**Health:** 625/625

**Health Regeneration(hour): **1.5%; 9.375

**Chakra Points**: 230/230

**Chakra Regeneration(hour):** 2.3%; 5.29

**Stamina Points: **300/300

**Stamina Regeneration(hour): **1.5%; 4.5

**Relationship Status: **Like(5/1000)

**Romance Status: **Neutral(0/1000)

**Description: **Kiba Inuzuka is one of two children, potential heir to the Inuzuka Clan. His jutsu revolve around enhancing himself with animal qualities, as well as his ninken, Akamaru. This leads him to behave somewhat similar to dogs and to some extent, wolves. He enjoys running through the forest and playing with dogs. He is best friends with Akamaru.

**Name: **Sakura Haruno

**Age: **11 years/ 1 month/ 7 days

**Level: **12

**Occupation: **Academy Student(+15% EXP until level 11)

**Health:** 650/650

**Health Regeneration(hour): **0.5%; 3.25

**Chakra Points**: 120/120

**Chakra Regeneration(hour):** 1.2%; 1.44

**Stamina Points: **100/100

**Stamina Regeneration(hour): **0.5%; 0.5

**Relationship Status: **Dislike(200/1000)

**Romance Status: **Extremely Unlikely(50/1000)

**Description: **Sakura Haruno is an only child, born from two retired shinobi. Her main strength is her ability to memorize things she sees and her chakra control. She makes up for her lack of physical strength with great form and skill. She is in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

**Name: **Sasuke Uchiha

**Age: **11 years/ 5 months/ 12 days

**Level: **14

**Occupation: **Academy Student(+15% EXP until level 11)

**Health:** 820/820

**Health Regeneration(hour): **2.4%; 19.68

**Chakra Points**: 350/350

**Chakra Regeneration(hour):** 3.5%; 12.25

**Stamina Points: **480/480

**Stamina Regeneration(hour): **2.4%; 11.52

**Relationship Status: **Neutral(50/1000)

**Romance Status: **Neutral(0/1000)

**Description: **Sasuke Uchiha is one of two children, but undeniably the heir of the Uchiha Clan. One of its last remaining members, after his brother slaughtered most of them, he strives to gain vengeance. Due to being mentally tortured by his brother, he is mentally unstable. He has no time for friends or lovers while his brother still draws breath.

He felt his eye twitch multiple times while reading them all. He had hit his three 'friends', his crush and his rival with it. His three friends were kinda what he was expecting, although Shikamaru's intelligence and wisdom were pretty amazing.

Sakura though… was surprising. He wasn't surprised by her level seeing as she was already considered the Kunoichi of the Year, nor her love in Sasuke. He was surprised by just how much she didn't like him though.

He knew she got annoyed by him sometimes, but to be in the Extremely Unlikely status? The one that was supposed to take a super long and tough time to get out of? What the hell had gotten him there?!

He had more of a fucking chance with Sasuke of all people! He could probably get Sasuke faster than her! Speaking of Sasuke, like what the fuck?! He knew he was strong as hell, but that description.

His family slaughtered… being tortured by his brother. He was pretty sure Sasuke didn't go to a fucking therapist. Becoming a shinobi, which from what the old man always said, required a lot of mental fortitude and strength.

'Please don't be teamed with Sasuke! Anyone but him!' Naruto closed his eyes and chanted. He didn't want to become killed by his teammate going crazy. That would suck ass.

No matter how much he wanted to get his mind off of it though, he kept looking back at Sakura's page. He felt his gut clench, his teeth following shortly after. He had thought he had been getting through to her as she hit him less and less, yelling at him less frequently as well.

Looks like she had just started to become more and more uncaring towards him as the status went down. He didn't really know what to do. The page about relationships said the amount of time it would take to win them over was impractical.

He couldn't waste that kind of time. He had to use that to become Hokage! But giving up on Sakura… was like saying he couldn't do it. That he was too weak to do it!

'Geh! The fuck am I supposed to do?!' He glared the status page, unable to make up his mind. Should he just give up on her? Try another tactic? Try and become friends?

His eyes drifted over to Sasuke, watching him ignore Sakura as she shyly tried to speak to him, twirling her beautiful pink hair around her fingers. He stared har, watching Sasuke completely ignore her, in turn making her seem even more in love with him.

'Do I just… ignore her? Pretend like she doesn't exist?' The idea slowly started to take form in his mind. Sasuke was super popular with all the girls, probably because he was dark and broody.

He may not have been trying, but he managed to get all the girls to fawn over him. He didn't try. He didn't… try! That was genius! He remembered getting angry because Sasuke didn't even bother to try while fighting him.

Maybe it was similar in a way? Not trying seemed to spark emotions easier. So if he didn't try to get any girl, maybe he they would begin to become interested?! He nodded firmly to himself at the genius idea.

He wasn't copying Sasuke. Just adapting some of his moves is all. That's what ninja were supposed to do. Adapt and overcome. He'd be the best goddamn ninja ever! Starting with this knowledge!

He eagerly closed all the pages, beginning to pay attention to everything Iruka was saying. He even managed to get an INT after the class finally finished. Fuck yeah!

* * *

**After Class**

"Hmm. Nope. Nope. Nope. That's not it. Not that one. That's another meditation book. Ah! There it is!" Naruto grinned, getting out the set of Ha no Sutairu scrolls. The academy library always had a few sets of them.

They were three scrolls that detailed the Ha no Sutairu style. It's forms being hand to hand, kunai throwing and shuriken throwing. He grabbed the three scrolls in his hand, ready to go and sign them out.

**Congratulations! You have found the ****Beginner Ha no Sutairu style! Would you like to learn or download this skill?(Common) **

**Learn/Download/No**

**Congratulations! You have found the Beginner Ha no Sutairu Kunai throwing****! Would you like to learn or download this skill?(Common) **

**Learn/Download/No**

**Congratulations! You have found the Beginner Ha no Sutairu Shuriken throwing****! Would you like to learn or download this skill?(Common) **

**Learn/Download/No**

He stared, baffled by the little boxes that randomly appeared in front of him. He didn't really understand what it meant, so he clicked on everything that he didn't get.

**Learning a skill: You have the ability to 'eat' a skill book. You can instantly learn any skill you eat, as long as you meet the prerequisites for it. Those will only show up if you did not meet them. Learning a skill causes the skill book to become destroyed. **

**Downloading a skill: You have the ability to 'download' a skill book. You can absorb the knowledge for the skill over a 6 hour period of time, and the skill book is undamaged. You may not download the same skill book ever again though. **

**Skill Book Rank: Each skill book has a rank. This rank shows how much experience you will gain from it;**

**Common - +25% towards next level**

**Rare - +1 level**

**Epic - +5 levels**

**Legendary - +50 levels**

"No fuckin way! These powers are sooo cooool!" He couldn't stop himself from whisper shouting, beyond excited.

He knew he couldn't learn these skills since he would get in trouble for destroying academy property, but downloading them was fine. He had expected take weeks, if not the entire two months adjusting to a new style.

Being able to learn and adjust in a mere 6 hours though? That was overpowered. The was freaking _awesome_! He clicked download on all three, practically vibrating while doing so.

**You have chosen to download ****the ****Beginner Ha no Sutairu style! Wait time: 6 hours!**

**You have chosen to download ****the Beginner Ha no Sutairu Kunai throwing****! Wait time: 6 hours!**

**You have chosen to download ****the Beginner Ha no Sutairu Shuriken throwing****! Wait time: 6 hours!**

He couldn't help the cackle that was beginning to bubble inside his throat. He was practically salivating, looking at all the books around him.

**You have chosen to download ****Pebble Storm****! Wait time: 6 hours!**

**You have chosen to download Fill! Wait time: 6 hours!**

**You have chosen to download Skillful Wield! Wait time: 6 hours!**

**You have chosen to download Toothpick! Wait time: 6 hours!**

**You have chosen to download ****Switch Electricity Technique****! Wait time: 6 hours!**

**You have chosen to download Escaping Skill! Wait time: 6 hours!**

**You have chosen to download Disturbance! Wait time: 6 hours!**

Everything he downloaded had been E-rank techniques, being the only ones that they kept in the Academy library. But people would usually have to spend days or weeks learning simple things like these. Him? 6 fucking hours!

Iruka always said that sometimes less is more than more. He didn't have hack powers that let you learn things almost instantly though, so his opinion didn't really matter all that much.

He giddily ran home, eager to train and wait for his skills to download. Today was all about his agility, so he would have fun. Well, agility and reading afterwords, but that was supposed to be everyday.

He bound up the side of the building, using his strength and agility combined with his climbing skill, easily making it to his floor. He pushed his key into the hole and opened it up. He stopped for a moment, noticing that some of his things were out of place.

Things that weren't on shelves now were. Things that had been on shelves were gone. He stepped inside hesitantly, before noticing the stack of books on his table.

"Phew! Just gramps I guess. Can't believe he took my ramen figurine though! That thing took me weeks to create!" He pouted slightly, making his way over to the book.

There were almost 200 of them, stacked up quite high. There was one book on top of all the rest though.

_How To Not Look Like An Idiot, For Idiots_

He felt his face twitch, positive that the old man was mocking him now. He picked the book up and was about to set it aside when he noticed a piece of paper that had been left under it. He picked it up, noting the neat handwriting.

_Naruto my boy,_

_I'm sure you took one look at this book and decided to set it aside, never to see the light of day again. This book is not here to slight you, but to truly help you improve. You might have noticed that there is no author stated to have written it. That will ring true for the next 5 books in that series. That is because they were written by me. They were written, intended for my successor. I gave them to the Fourth Hokage once upon a time. He had the tendency to act quite silly, sometimes even frail. I wrote these so that he and his future successors could learn from my experience, do something that I wish I had done. I am only lending these to you, since you are no the Hokage quite yet. I'll expect them back by the time you become a Genin. _

_Now, I want you to really think what it means to be a Kage Naruto. I know what you are thinking right now. The greatest Shinobi, the one everyone respects and loves. In a way, this is sometimes true, But that does not even scratch the surface of what a Kage is. The Hokage Tower is something I like to use as an analogy. Imagine, for a moment, that Konoha was flipped upside down. The first and greatest pillar that would support it, is the Hokage Tower. The Hokage Tower represents me in this analogy. All the other buildings, dotting around the Hokage Tower, represent the people in Konoha. Some buildings are bigger than others, but none are anywhere close to the size of the Hokage Tower. _

_Without the Tower, everything else would begin to collapse. All the other buildings rely on that tower to keep them standing. The Hokage Tower isn't just for show. It's strong and dependable, in control and confident. That is what a Kage is Naruto. A kage is something that the entire village depends on. A weak Kage leads to a weak village. A scared Kage leads to a scared village. A cowardly Kage leads to a cowardly village. A submissive Kage leads to a submissive village. A kage must stand strong in all aspects. When others crumble, you must show no hesitation, no fear, no uncertainty. _

_A kage must always be in control. Control of yourself, control of the situation, control of the people, control on the village. The people willingly place themselves in your hands, surrendering some of their responsibility, some of their free will, so you can make better decisions than they can. This kind of work is not for the likes of you as you are now. You are not yet dependable. You lack the intelligence that other people have. You lack the wisdom that other people have. You lack the confidence that other people have. You lack the strength that other people have. You lack the knowledge that other people have. You lack the manners and discipline that other people have. _

_But you have something so much more important than that. You have something that I had in my youth, that the Fourth Hokage had in life. You have an intense strength of will, a determination that others tend to lack. You might still not comprehend what being the Hokage means just yet, but you will strive to reach that place anyway. Others wish to do their best in wherever life will take them, never truly sure of their path. That is what makes you special Naruto. That is what makes you potentially worthy of becoming a Kage. All those other things can be learnt, but not this. This is something you develop. Something you grow into through life and its hardships. _

_I've given you quite a bit of what you need to begin that journey my boy. I've given you the beginnings of strength. The beginning of wisdom. The beginning of intelligence. The beginning of confidence. The beginning of knowledge, The beginning of manners and discipline. Whether you will grow them or not is up to you. The tower you seek to climb will stand their as long as Konoha itself stands there. No matter how much you fall, there is always a chance to begin climbing again. _

_Good luck Naruto,_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi_

He stared at the paper for a good few minutes, feeling his eyes start to burn. He placed the paper down slowly, staring at the book that lay next to it. He grinned, not caring how much it hurt to smile that wide, nor the tears that burned their ways down his cheeks.

"Guess it's time to start that climb, huh."

* * *

**For the people that are worried about the party system, don't be. I know what you're saying. I hate reading that in Gamer fics too. As you've seen now, he won't be revealing his power to anyone for quite a long time, not willingly at least. If he won't reveal it to the person he trusts the most, he won't reveal it anyone else. Even if that was influenced by Yami. As for whether this will be a harem or not. I don't know yet. I haven't quite set up any interaction between him and the female characters yet, nor the intense growth he will be experiencing. I'm not sure who he will mesh with, but I will probably go with a harem. It'll just take a while to form since I don't like just throwing in random characters cause they're hot. I believe in characterization. He might fuck them because they're hot, but he won't get into a relationship, or invite them into his harem just cause of that reason alone. Naruto is all about bonds after all.**


	3. Adaptation

**Okay guys, I've realized that I might have fucked up while doing some things, and that I definitely want to change a tiny bit. For the regen and shit, it's going to be +.01% now instead of .1%. I was doing the former for Naruto and the latter for everyone else for some reason. Naruto is just too crazy if I do the latter with him, so the former it is. I'll make that change for everyone starting this chapter, so it might be just slightly different for everyone else. I am also basing all base HP, CP and SP by base stats now. Additional stat points from equipment or perks or titles will not affect things like that unless it specifically says so. **

**1 Week Later**

"Get him Sasuke-kun!"

"Kami! He's so dreamy…"

"I don't know why Naruto even tries…"

Two boys stood in a large red circle, cold grey stones under their feet. One of them was crouched, breathing hard but not looking overly tired. The other was breathing softly, but starting to sag a bit in exhaustion.

The latter was the one all the girls were creaming themselves over. Dark, charcoal black hair, styled back and up. Pale, hard aristocratic features, marred with no imperfection. Dressed in a high colored blue shirt, white arm warmers and white shorts. They hid the skinny but powerful body underneath. This was Sasuke Uchiha.

The former was the one that everyone knew was going to lose. Bright golden block locks, messy and spiking in random places with no discernable style. Tan, round features, marred with three whiskers on each face.

No longer was there a horrifying orange and blue jumpsuit on him. Now adorned with black pants and a mesh undershirt. There was no getting rid of the orange however, evident by the more stylish orange jacket he wore. They hid the skinny, still malnourished form of the boy. This was Naruto Uzumaki.

The fight itself had been fast paced so far, only having lasted 2 minutes. Despite that, they had exchanged almost 50 punches and kicks in that short timeframe. None of Naruto's had hit Sasuke, but not all of Sasuke's had hit Naruto.

An amazing growth rate that almost no one took not of. The skill between them was still too large. The strength, the speed, the intelligence. Sasuke farther down the path, but he was walking slow. Naruto was sprinting, bound to catch up quickly.

* * *

"_Haah. Hah._" Naruto breathed out softly, straightened up and got ready to activate his chosen taijutsu stance in an instant. Sasuke was still too strong.

It had been 5 days since that second day of training. Five days of busting his ass off. Training for hours and hours. Reading like he had never thought he would. Missions, Finance, Economics, War strategy.

Hundreds and hundreds of books had been sent to him. More and more and more everyday. He now had what was once a storage closet just full of books. He had made good headway this week. Reading at least 20 whole books. He took it slow, making sure that he would actually understand it.

The Hokage had to be knowledgeable after all. Who cares if he read it but couldn't remember it after? At least he got rid of his shitty fashion sense disadvantage. He snapped back to attention, seeing Sasuke shift just a tiny bit. Fighting Sasuke for so long told him what was going to happen.

He had shifter his right foot, which meant he was going to lash out with that one. He was proven correct as a second later, Sasuke was on him. Sasuke feinted to the right, looking like he was going to throw a right punch.

He did, but he overextended on purpose, using the momentum to spin him. On the peak of the momentum, he lashed out with a high left kick. Instead of trying to dodge it, which he knew would end up with Sasuke transitioning into super close range, he caught it.

Not with his body, but with his fist. Naruto took a straight jab at his thigh, still taking most of the damage, but not anything serious.

**-30 HP!**

Sasuke used the force from his kick to Naruto's shoulder to make space, leaning a bit more on his right leg now. On the other hand, aside from the short instance of pain, Naruto felt like nothing happened. This was how the playing field was becoming to be evened.

Naruto let Sasuke hit him, relying on his endurance to take the shots. Then he would counter attack by hitting soft, harmful areas that would slow him down. It had worked slowly, steadily. None of his attacks had worked, but his counterattacks had.

He rushed Sasuke this time, keeping his head low to the ground, easily transitioning into a sweeping kick. He hopped into the air much faster than his kick could follow, twisting to take advantage of the high ground.

Sasuke lashed out with his right leg the time, hoping to kick Naruto out of the ring. Naruto dug his back into the ground, hoping that the added friction would be enough to stay in the ring.

**-50 HP!**

It had worked. While he had been sent bouncing from a kick to the side, he had stayed just at the edge of the ring. Sasuke took advantage of that time though. Quickly rushing in, uncaring if he got countered.

Sasuke threw out jabs left and right. Doing straight kicks with every jab. He got countered quite a lot, but it hardly mattered in the end. One of those straight kicks clipped Naruto, sending him back a single step.

**Quest Failed!**

**You have gained +1 STR!**

**You have gained +1 AGI!**

**You have gained +1 WIS!**

**You have leveled up ****Beginner Ha no Sutairu style!**

**You have leveled up ****Beginner Ha no Sutairu style!**

**You have leveled up ****Beginner Ha no Sutairu style!**

**You have leveled up ****Beginner Ha no Sutairu style!**

**You have gained +50 REP with Sasuke Uchiha!**

**You have gained +100 REP with Iruka Umino!**

**You have gained +200 REP with Hinata Hyuga! **

**You have gained +200 RET with Hinata Hyuga!**

"Ring out! Sasuke is the winner!" Iruka walked in between them, signifying the end of the fight. It came with quite a lot of enthusiastic cheering from the girls, as well as half hearted claps among the boys.

"That was an excellent fight you guys! Naruto! You've improved an incredible amount in such a short time. You have definitely gotten a lot faster and a bit stronger with those strikes. You had pretty decent form, but it could still be a lot better.

You twist a bit too much, your footing slips from time to time and your guard could still use some work. Overall though, you've gotten a lot better. Especially your plan there. Sasuke was too fast and strong for you, so you focused almost purely on countering him with each attack. A better guard would have helped you with that.

Sasuke! You did good in that fight. I don't believe anybody has tried to tank hits and counter you before, so you were in unfamiliar territory. You never truly adapted to that style, but you learned how to avoid it as much as you could near the end. You were unused to the pain it caused you in movement though, and that made you sloppier than usual.

This is a good lesson for you. Your flawless here, and not many can touch you. But you'll meet many people in this village and out of it that can injure you. Get used to that feeling. Learn to ignore it until treatment can be administered."

He looked at them both proudly, and Naruto couldn't help the pride that swelled up in him. He kept his face carefully neutral though, making sure not to look too happy or put out by the results.

Keeping control of himself and his emotions was something the book placed a lot of importance on. Not being emotionless, but being calm, collected. He allowed a tiny smile to slip through, but kept it at that, no matter how much he wanted to grin.

"Good. Make the Seal of Reconciliation!" They both walked towards the center of the ring, getting in position to make the seal.

As he stood in front of Sasuke, he measured himself up against him. Sasuke stood at an about 4' 10", two whole inches taller than me. He was wider in musculature, but also seemed a bit willowy.

I was just skinny. Beginning to show muscles, but mostly still skin and bones. Tons of meat and vegetable had set me on the path to gaining a lot more weight though. As we shook fingers and exchanged light smirks, I hit him with an observe, something I had leveled up a good bit. I also opened my own up to compare.

**Name: **Sasuke Uchiha

**Age: **11 years/ 5 months/ 17 days

**Level: **14

**Occupation: **Academy Student(+15% EXP until level 11)

**Health:** 820/820

**Health Regeneration(hour): **0.24%; 1.968

**Chakra Points**: 350/350

**Chakra Regeneration(hour):** 0.35%; 1.225

**Stamina Points: **480/480

**Stamina Regeneration(hour): **0.24%; 1.152

**Relationship Status: **Neutral(100/1000)

**Romance Status: **Neutral(0/1000)

**Strength: **25

**Agility:** 26(+3) - 29

**Endurance:** 24

**Intelligence:** 31(+5)(+5) - 42

**Wisdom:** 25(-15) - 10

**Luck:** 1

**Chakra:** 35

**Chakra Control:** 20

**Description: **Sasuke Uchiha is one of two children, but undeniably the heir of the Uchiha Clan. One of its last remaining members, after his brother slaughtered most of them, he strives to gain vengeance. Due to being mentally tortured by his brother, he is mentally unstable. He has no time for friends or lovers while his brother still draws breath.

**Name: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Age: **11 years/3 months/11 days

**Level: **8 (409/800)

**Occupation: **The Gamer

**Lesser Titles(3/3): **The Prank King, The Stealth Legend, The Dead Last

**Ryo: **250,000

**Health:** 1,605/1,605

**Health Regeneration(hour): **25.2%; 404.46

**Chakra Points**: 5,250/5,250

**Chakra Regeneration(hour):** 25.18%; 1,321.95

**Stamina Points:** 4,420/4,420

**Stamina Regeneration(hour): **25.2%; 1,113.84

**Strength: **16

**Agility:** 17

**Endurance:** 201

**Intelligence:** 13

**Wisdom:** 20

**Luck:** 41

**Chakra:** 480

**Chakra Control:** 5

**Attribute Points:** 0

**Description:** Naruto is a student at the Konohagakure Shinobi Academy. He became the jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth, a fate that caused him to be shunned by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. His dream is to be recognized by the people of his village by becoming the supreme image of it, the Hokage.

**Bloodlines(0/0):**

**Perks(2/5): Kyuubi Jinchuuriki **\- Gain +20 Endurance points per level, Gain +50 Chakra per level, Gain -15% experience towards Chakra Control, Gain +20% experience towards raw chakra manipulation, Gain +20% Health Regeneration, Chakra Regeneration and Stamina Regeneration.

**Uzumaki** \- Gain +5 Endurance points per level, Gain +10 Chakra Per level, Gain -5% experience towards Chakra Control, Gain +5% experience towards raw chakra manipulation, Gain +2% Health Regeneration, Chakra Regeneration and Stamina Regeneration, Gain +50% experience towards Fuinjutsu, Gain instant Relationship Status: Like with all Uzumakis.

**Disadvantages: Malnourished **\- Gain -20% experience towards physical stats.

**Pariah **\- Gain instant Relationship Status: Dislike with Konoha.

Sasuke was strong. A lot stronger than Naruto had been just a week ago. He had some pretty impressive strength, very impressive agility and was super smart. He had low wisdom though, probably because of his mental problems.

It was a pretty big gap though. He had improved quite a bit in the following week, but would it be enough for the exam? He had increased his skills, even doing a lot of extra CC training. Unfortunately, thanks to his decreased experience towards CC, it took forever.

At the rate he was going, making clones would take forever. He had literally 1% CC in comparison to his chakra. Which meant that he would need to get to 96 CC just to create clones.

He walked away from the stage, looking at all the alerts from before. The only one he didn't really understand was Hinata Hyuga. She was a smart and competent girl, easily in the top three females of the class.

She was shy though. Barely speaking, barely looking up. Always playing with her fingers. Always hesitating to fight. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

She has dark blue, almost black hair, shaped in a bob cut with two large strands of hair framing her face. She had pale, almost porcelain like skin, practically glowing. Her eyes were a blank, pupiless lavender thanks to the Byakugan.

She wore a large bulky jacket, hiding whatever might be beneath. Her pants were loose and slightly baggy, hiding anything there too. With her fingers in front of her face almost 24/7, almost all of her was covered.

'Why am I gaining REP and RET with her? Why is it so much?' He looked at her for a bit longer, but she noticed.

Her eyes quickly widened, turning quickly so she wasn't facing him anymore. He felt his eye twitch at that.

**Name: **Hinata Hyuga

**Age: **11 years/ 2 months/ 21 days

**Level: **12

**Occupation: **Academy Student(+15% EXP until level 11)

**Health:** 655/655

**Health Regeneration(hour): **0.11%; 0.7205

**Chakra Points**: 250/250

**Chakra Regeneration(hour):** 0.25%; 0.625

**Stamina Points: **220/220

**Stamina Regeneration(hour): **0.11%; 0.242

**Relationship Status: **Piety(300/1000)

**Romance Status: **Unlocked(400/1000)

**Strength: **11

**Agility:** 23

**Endurance:** 11

**Intelligence:** 31(+5) - 36

**Wisdom:** 11

**Luck:** 35

**Chakra:** 25

**Chakra Control:** 25

**Description: **Hinata Hyuga is one of two children born to the Hyuga Main family, potential heir to the Hyuga Clan. Her main strength lies in her speed and her ability to close off chakra points using her Byakugan. She is shy and unconfident, striving to become better than she already is. She is utterly in love, practically obsessed, with Naruto Uzumaki.

'Okayyyy… what the fuck?! What the hell did I do?!' He almost broke his neutral look, clenching his fists to keep his face from moving.

A girl liked him. An odd girl, weird and shy, sure. But it was a girl. A girl that he started off in the negative with because of his pariah status.

'What the fuck am I supposed to do?! Do I talk to her? Do I ignore her? What about Sakura? Am I just gonna give up on her? Wait, Hinata wouldn't mind me dating her and Sakura since she's Unlocked!'

He gave some serious thought to that. The only problem with that was Sakura. She wouldn't date him if he was going up to her single, so why would she go out with him when he's already with someone?

He was starting to feel guilty even though he hadn't done anything. He liked Sakura… but Hinata really liked him for some reason. She was unlocked, which meant she would do anything for him, besides her piety state.

Could she ever really be happy with anyone besides him? No. The answer was pretty simple, but only made him feel worse. The box stated she would do anything for him. That would probably include leaving anyone she was already with if he so much as asked.

Probably meant that she would always want to be with him. Fuckkkk. It was really starting to make him feel worse and worse. He didn't even do anything. At least not anything he was aware of.

"Yo Naruto! Actually gettin better dude. Ya don't look like you're flailing around anymore." A brown haired boy with two red fang tattoos on his feral face popped up behind him.

Naruto almost jumped, barely calming his nerves. He frowned to himself for a second, making a note not to think too deeply on things when he wasn't in privacy. He turned to the grinning dog boy, seeing Shikamaru and Choji behind him. A distraction! Perfect.

"Ouch! That would hurt Kiba… If I wasn't better than you before." I gave him an arrogant smirk, matched by a mockingly bared teeth.

"You improved a lot in just a week Naruto. You must really be determined to pass this time." Shikamaru yawned, his pineapple hair covered head looking practically pained at the thought of how much work Naruto was doing.

"Yeah! You probably did the best against Sasuke out of everyone that's fought him. You keep going like that and you'll pass easy!" Choji, a rather big boy with swirls on his cheeks and spiky brown hair, threw him a thumbs up, casually munching on his 12th bag of chips.

"Thanks Choji, I appreciate it. And yeah, I've been training really hard this week. I'm sure I'll pass this time." They looked at me rather funnily. The confidence in my voice practically ringing in their ears.

"Man Naruto, ya kinda changed. You're not shouting or grinning or even just looking stupid. The fuck happened to ya? You're even speaking all proper like everyone else too!" I repressed the twitch in my, violently.

"The Hokage has to be better than everyone else. It's either I start now or I start never." I could practically feel my blue eyes shining. I just couldn't tell whether it was in excitement or anxiety.

"Hmm. Well, I certainly believe in you now more than before. Not by that much, but it's a noticeable difference." The speculative look on Shikamaru's face always made me nervous. He was crazy smart after all.

"Ha! Ya got about as much chance of bein the Hokage as I do!" Kiba barked with laughter, Akamaru yipping along with his partner.

"Yeah right. I think I have a bit more than a 0% chance." That one got a laugh out of Choji, but I wasn't really trying to be funny, so meh.

"Heh. Fine then! How about a race to see which of us is better? A race to Hokage?" Kiba threw Naruto a challenging glare, teeth bared in perceived dominance.

"It's no fun to do something that you already know the outcome of." Naruto just walked away, going to get his stuff to go home. The Academy was already over, the sparring having gone a bit late.

"Hah. You're right. No point in doing it if I already know I'll win." Naruto didn't turn back to meet Kiba's smirk, already tuning him out.

It was fun to banter with Kiba once in a while, but it always escalated if you let it go on. More than one fight between him and Kiba was a result of that. Kiba was really desperate to prove that Alpha thing he always talked about.

He stepped into the classroom, gathered his things and left. He still had to think more about Hinata. He wasn't sure what to do about her. He didn't even really know if he wanted to be in a relationship at the moment.

He was fully committed to becoming the Hokage now. Maybe once he was out of the beginning phase of his transition, he would be open to it. At the moment though, he felt like he needed to give his all to the cause.

He couldn't afford to spend time that wasn't used for training or learning. He had to catch up and go beyond his classmates. Then he had to go beyond every other person in the village. Until he was the most dependable person they could think of.

There would be some room in there soon for things like that, he was sure. Until then though, he guessed he might as well let it sit. Some presents were best when saved for later, or so the old man always told him.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

Two whole weeks. Two weeks of training, eating, sparring and reading had really fixed Naruto up. He hadn't gotten any levels yet, mostly because he didn't seem to do much that involved getting EXP besides the little animals.

That was fine though, because his stats were independent to level. And with his Malnourished state gone, he had actually gotten a decent growth increase. He had shot up to Sasuke's height, standing at an even 4' 10". Not the tallest, but now not one of the shortest.

The most change had been his body though. He finally had something on it! There was only a little muscle, since chakra tended to decrease muscle growth while increasing the density of it. That was fine though, since he expected more training to fix that.

**Strength: **22

**Agility:** 23

**Endurance:** 202

**Intelligence:** 24

**Wisdom:** 22

**Luck:** 42

**Chakra:** 480

**Chakra Control:** 14

**Attribute Points:** 0

Two weeks and he was at that. It hadn't even been a full month and he had already increased his physical and mental attributes higher than a lot of his class. While his CC was still shit, only being at 2% compared to his chakra, it was progress. He didn't _need _the clone jutsu, as long as he did good on all the rest.

He had made good progress on his skills as well. His taijutsu was now on par, if not even higher than his average classmates. Fighting Sasuke almost everyday helped increase that aspect tremendously fast. Even if he never won.

He had made good progress on his reputation as well. The result of his change in attitude had people in the academy talking about him less in a negative light. Now, they just didn't talk about him at all. That was what he wanted though.

_The key to becoming an incredible Hokage, one that no one doubts, is what people remember of that Hokage. As a boy, I was not that smart, nor was I that courageous. There were many moments I wish hadn't happened, moments that shaped the people around me in to people that could not perceive me above that little boy who made foolish mistakes. Things like that linger in the memory for a long time. _

_Once you start as a Shinobi is the best time to strike. Most often don't do this, intending for their Genin days to be light and full of learning mistakes. While that is what it generally is, that is not the best way to go about it. It is best to start an image early. Of course, starting early is harder than later. Once started, if that image people have of you in their minds starts to crack, it will inevitably break in some. _

_You have to carefully craft your image. Mold old images into new ones. Make people forget the foolish and immature things you once did. It is much harder than it seems, and the people closest to you will resist that image change the most. That is why you must make sure that those closest to you change first. The rest will inevitably follow._

He needed a fresh start. The image people had of him in that moment was not good. Not favorable at all. He needed to maneuver himself into a position of authority, to begin planting the seeds.

He would need to become the leader of his Genin team. Not the official leader, as that belonged to the Jounin, but the unofficial leader amongst his fellow Genin.

_People often rush to prove their superiority. I was once one of those people. Doing so, however, causes the opposite of what you wanted. When you rush to prove you are right, those you prove it to believe they can do it better. Always offer your opinion, but let them try their way first. A Hokage needs to be dominant. Not aggressively, not neutrally, not even passively. There are times when each is needed. Focus on passive dominance. That is what you will usually embody._

_A silent presence, not pleading, not begging, not screaming, for attention. Demanding it. You know that you are right! You know your way is better! Your way is the best way! Keep those thoughts in mind. Always give yourself an out however. Failure with complete confidence can lead to downfall. One must always offer a preemptive excuse for failure. It always makes the success more meaningful anyway._

Naruto sighed, making his way past the small sign that told him he was entering training ground 9. It was next to a lake, and the ground was soggy with wet patches everywhere. There weren't too many trees, but it was decent coverage.

_You spend all your time in that small forest Naruto. Not every terrain is going to be like that. You have to experience something first if you want to adapt to it. Being used to something can give you the advantage, and in a world where you can change the terrain with a single jutsu, it's imperative you learn._

That small visit was why he was here. Deeper into the marsh that was training ground 9, it was a light swamp area. Not anywhere near an actual swamp, but a pale imitation of it. Filled with small snakes.

He had read up a lot about cooking snakes before coming here. Cooking new things always made the skill go up faster. Snake meat apparently helped enhance the vitality of brain cells, and even reduce fatigue in the body. It had a ton of nutrients and a lot of protein. It also tasted very good apparently.

He started to step further into the marsh, ready to begin his strength training and hunting. He kept an eye out for snakes, some of them actually venomous.

**Congratulations! You have found a potential Dungeon! **

**Dungeon Swamp! Average Level to Proceed - ?**

**Yes/No?**

He stopped, wondering what the hell a dungeon was supposed to be. Wouldn't someone have found a dungeon if it was in this training ground anyway?

**Dungeon: A dungeon is something unique to The Gamer. Only The Gamer may invoke the dungeon, but people in their official party may join with them. A Dungeon is an artificial zone of danger or adventure. Once you enter the Dungeon, your body will sit against the nearest object and look like it has gone to sleep. Any injuries or changes received from the dungeon will transfer over to your other body. Death in the Dungeon means death in real life.** **You can only leave the Dungeon when an hour is up or you kill the boss. Once the boss is killed, the Dungeon disappears. Exceptions to this rule is when something touches you in the real world. Being woken up from the Dungeon will cause a penalty to occur. You won't be able to go back in for 24 hours.**

**Average Level to Proceed: This helps you decide whether it is viable or not to actually enter the Dungeon or in some cases a Quest. Most Quests won't have this, but special quests may. For Dungeons, you can only see the recommended level after you enter and leave once. **

Naruto paused, not sure what to do. It would be pretty stupid to enter something when he didn't know the danger level of it. He was interested though. Very interested. He wasn't all that interested in leveling, simply because he was content in building his stats up through training.

It would be smart to stockpile his AP though, in the case of an emergency. Always keep an ace up your pocket, or so the old man like to say in his books frequently. He opened his inventory, getting out his kunai and shuriken pouches.

They were only common grade, but they were decent enough. He had 20 of them each in his pouches, so hopefully that would be enough to get him through whatever this was.

**You have chosen to enter the Swamp Dungeon! **

**Chose a place to rest!**

He walked over to the tree that would keep his body the most hidden, hoping that nothing would attack him while he was in there. It would suck to be taken out early.

* * *

**You have entered the Swamp Dungeon! **

**Time remaining until exit is possible: 60 minutes, 55 seconds.**

The first that hit him was the heat. It caused him to close his eyes on reflex, feeling them water in an attempt to keep them hydrated. His clothes stuck to his body, damp by the sweat and humidity forming around him.

He felt the heat beginning to sap his stamina already, his body not taking any damage, but not adjusting either.

**Penalty incurred! -10 Stamina per minute due to heat!**

**Skill gained! **

**Adaptation/(Passive)(Lv. 5)(8/100%) - This skill consists of your ability to adapt to different environments. **

**Current adaptations:**

**Warm - 80%**

**Extreme Heat - 2%**

**Extreme Humidity - 2%**

**All adaptations below 50% incur a penalty.**

**+5% speed in adapting.**

'Well… that doesn't really help me.'

He snapped open his eyes, feeling his throat begin to dry already. Trees. He was standing on a little mangrove consisting of tiny trees and grass. There were so many trees though. And the size of them…

They were gigantic, reaching the heights and thickness of the best trees in Konoha. The murky water that lies below them looks _deep_. He felt panic and fear consume him, finally breaking the facade he was trying to make a reality.

The air was so oppressive, clogging his throat and trying to drown him. The smell of rotten eggs threatened to make him gag, feeling bile rise up. Surviving for an hour _here_? It didn't seem possible, and that was without any threats.

He absently smacked a bug that felt land on his shoulder, only to freeze. It didn't feel like he had hit a small insect. It felt like he had hit a small animal. He quickly flung it away from himself, hearing the angry buzzing.

**Species/Name: **Titanomyrma

**Age: **3 years/ 9 months/ 7 days

**Level: **20

**Health:** 1,505/1,505

**Health Regeneration(hour): **1.21%; 18.2105

**Stamina Points:** 4,650/4,650

**Stamina Regeneration(hour): **1.21%; 56.265

**Strength: **15

**Agility:** 61

**Endurance:** 91

**Intelligence:** 8

**Wisdom:** 1

**Luck:** 9

**Description:** Titanomyrma, or 'prodigious size', is a special flying ant. It is an omnivore, mostly focusing on plants and sugars, not strong enough to threaten other animals in its habitat. While they usually fly in groups, some tend to fly alone to try and gain favor with the Queen. Their chitin armor gives them great endurance.

He stared for a second, not really sure what to do in that situation. The choice was made for him when it dashed at him with dizzying speed.

**You have taken 30 DMG!**

He barely had a second to comprehend what had happened when he was knocked into the swampy water. He felt a brief pain in his stomach where it had hit him, but was more concerned with the thick, dirty water.

The water was warm. It was didn't revitalize him, but instead continued to sap at his stamina, slowly depriving him of it. Even after being knocked down into it, he still didn't reach the bottom. He didn't want to know what was in there.

He quickly swam up, breaking through the water line and gasping for air. He felt like he was still underwater, only to a lesser extent. He could see the huge flying ant looking for him, so he quickly swam away, looking to land on another mangrove.

**Skill gained!**

**Swimming/(Active)(Lv. 1)(5/100%) - This skill consists of your ability to swim.**

**+1% STR while using this ability.**

**+1% AGI while using this ability.**

**+1% END while using this ability.**

**+1% Speed while using this ability.**

**Speed: 20 KPH**

**Requirements:**

**20 SP per minute**

He felt himself speed up a bit, but his stamina was draining pretty harshly. Luckily, he had quite a bit of common grade cooked fish meat. That gave pretty good bonuses to stamina regen.

He scrambled up the side of another mangrove, this one having just one big tree on it. He opened his inventory and took out 2 stacks of 10 common grade fish meat. He devoured them, his panic and his bodies struggle to adapt making him hungry.

With the additional +20% SR for 5 minutes, he would regain a decent amount, even if he was still losing some. He looked around warily, but didn't spot anything out of the ordinary. Just a tree with an incredibly dark bottom.

**Time remaining until exit is possible: 55 minutes, 37 seconds. **

Five minutes. That's all he had spent in this disgusting place. He looked up blearily, only to see tree tops. The place was pretty dark, the huge trees keeping a lot of the light from shining through.

It made the place seem incredibly dreary. It made you exhausted just looking at it. He glanced around once more, making sure nothing snuck up on him before he was satisfied. He walked over to the tree quietly, wanting to see if he could maybe rest to gain SP faster.

Question marks. The bottom of the tree had question marks on it. Bright red question marks. Usually something he would only see if he looked at a chunin or jonin. He froze. He looked closer.

Scales. The bottom of the tree had scales. As the body shifted lightly, he noticed that it wasn't a tree. His knees threatened to give out as he watched it unfurl. Dark green, almost black scales glinting in the low light.

As the creature unfurled itself completely, he noticed why it had red question marks. It was fucking _huge_. It's size alone would probably be enough to kill most genin. It looked like it was at least 12 meters long, and it was ridiculously thick. The sheer muscles on it must have made it weigh somewhere around a ton.

He slowly made his way up, before freezing. Venomous yellow eyes gleamed as they met his own, matched by the venom drippin down its ridiculously long and sharp fangs. Neither moved for a good moment, but while one of them was thinking about food, the other was thinking about survival.

Naruto moved first, quickly jumping to another mangrove, trying not to get into the water. He looked back as he landed only to see it still sitting there, just watching. That made him feel more nervous than anything. His instincts were what made him jump onto the tree, which saved his life.

A huge crocodile looking animal snapped its jaws shut where he had just been, wildly looking around for its prey. It's body was a dark green, brighter than the snakes though. It was all rough and tough edges, vicious looking to the extreme.

It was actually similar length to the snake, almost 12 meters or so. It looked like it weighed a lot more though. It's snout was long, filled with huge nasty teeth. A bite from that would almost definitely kill a regular person.

He looked around the tree he was standing in wildly, looking out for any other snakes or crocodiles that might be hiding in it. There was nothing, just bark. He looked back below quickly, seeing the crocodile thing looking around for him, before noticing the snake begin to move.

Watching it dive into the water, he was thankful had chosen to get up onto land. It was fast, reaching the mangrove in almost a second. Then he noticed the other snakes that came with it, swimming ashore quickly.

The crocodile took the initiative. Snapping its jaws around the neck of one of the snakes and not letting go, even as the other snakes sank their fangs in it over and over. It managed to kill the first snake when it began going for the others.

It almost looked like the crocodile was going to destroy them all when it started to look drowsy. It slowly stopped moving, before it finally collapsed asleep. The two remaining snakes looked they were about to tear into it, before another crocodile exploded out the water.

They quickly flee'd, but the crocodile gave chase, looking like it was faster in the water. Naruto looked around warily, noticing there didn't seem to be anything else heading this way. The dark shapes in the water looked they were heading the way of the fleeing animals.

He jumped down from the tree and drew a kunai. Something like the kunai he had in his hand wouldn't even be enough to scrape the croc in normal conditions, let alone kill it. It was asleep though, probably due to the venom of the snakes.

He struggled to open the snout, it alone weighing what seem to be a hundred pounds. The moment he did, however, he viciously stabbed up into it. Aiming for the brain. It's body seemed to spasm lightly as he dug into it with his kunai, but it didn't awaken at all.

**You have killed a Sarcosuchus! **

**Due to killing something far beyond your level, you going bonus EXP!**

**You gain 12,600 EXP!**

**Level Up! x10**

**+5 WIS!**

**Loot:**

**100,000 Ryo**

**Sarcosuchus meat x63**

**Sarcosuchus leather x10**

**Sarcosuchus tooth x20**

**Sarcosuchus leather pants x1**

After killing it, he left the body quickly hopped back to his perch on the tree to check out his gains. The croc was too heavy to lift, so he couldn't get it into his inventory. The ten levels alone were a pretty huge gain, giving him a lot more base HP than before. The 50 AP was good too. Could be useful if he got into trouble he couldn't get out of.

The wisdom was good, doing puzzles for hours got boring. He clicked on the meat, in awe of the amount he gained. He guessed it made sense if it was giving him a lot of the meat it had on its body.

**Uncarved Sarcosuchus Meat**

**The meat of a Sarcosuchus, gained by Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Age - (30 seconds)**

**Rank - (Rare)**

**Durability - (500/500)**

**Special Effects(0/10)**

**Stat Bonuses(0/10)**

'Rare meat has ten slots?!' He couldn't cook this. Risking failure with meat of this grade was a bit too much, even with the amount he had. These could give pretty crazy bonuses if he ever need it.

**Sarcosuchus Leather**

**Sarcosuchus leather, gained by Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Age - (1 minute/10 seconds)**

**Rank - (Rare)**

**Durability - (10,000/10,000)**

**Special Effects(0/10)**

**Stat Bonuses(0/10)**

**Sarcosuchus Tooth**

**Sarcosuchus tooth, gained by Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Age - (1 minute/30 seconds)**

**Rank - (Rare)**

**Durability - (1,000/1,000)**

**Special Effects(0/10)**

**Stat Bonuses(0/10)**

HE wasn't sure what the teeth could be used for, but he was guessing a weapon or something like that. The leather was armor for sure. It was crazy though. The drops on this thing were like gold.

**Sarcosuchus Leather Pants**

**Sarcosuchus leather pants, gained by Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Age - (2 minutes)**

**Rank - (Rare)**

**Durability - (1,000/1,000)**

**Special Effects(5/10)-**

**+5% HR **

**+5% SR**

**+50% experience towards STR stat**

**+50% experience towards END stat**

**+30% DMG towards Sarcosuchus/other crocodile like animals**

**Stat Bonuses(2/10)**

**+10 STR**

**+10 END**

He instantly equipped it. It was just too good to bother thinking about people stumbling on him magically changing pants in the real world. These things would definitely help him out. He noticed that despite his END going up, his health didn't.

It didn't really matter, especially since his regen was increased. He regained about 22 SP per minute now, which put meant he gained about 10 in this environment. The pants looked cool as hell anyway.

Dark green almost black, glinting scales stared back up at him. They were a little tight, but didn't really restrict his movement, seeming to bend in whatever way he wanted it to. They were gonna be crazy useful.

He had only burned about another 5 minutes, so he needed to figure something else out. Staying in this tree wouldn't be safe with the snakes around. Compared to his 23 AGI, they probably had something around 80 or so.

He was wary of fucking around with something like that. He would like to stay in the trees, but he could make out what seemed like an end to the swamp further down. It led to a mountainside, but there was light green hexagonal blocks that blocked that area off.

Everything but the cave that lay in front of it. That place was probably one of the worst though. A cave like that was probably infested with dangerous insects, or maybe even the boss of the dungeon.

He looked down at the Sarco corpse down below, trying to contain his greed. The additional ten levels also opened up 10 more inventory boxes. He couldn't lift it, but he might be able to carve it.

He was almost tempted to jump down when the water splashed. He tensed up, glancing around wildly. A snake, slithering towards the corpse. That was one way to temper the building greed he supposed.

It was kind of distant, but he noted that he didn't really feel any panic anymore. He was unnaturally calm. He was beginning to ignore the temperature, though he was only 4% adapted to it.

A bunch of low buzzing noises snapped himself out of his introspection. He glance to the right and saw the noise makers. A group of Titanomyrma, at least 6 or 7 of them. They were making their way over to the snake, and I took a seat, eager to examine.

They didn't attack though. They seemed content to hover and wait for the snake to be satiated so they could feast on the remains. A few were checking their surroundings though, which meant he would be found out soon.

He quickly made the decision to make his way towards the cave. The mountainside was blocked off for now, but there was a decent amount of waterlogged grass he could make his way over to. It was better than staying in the swamp.

The only problem was the water in between. He couldn't swim through there. The moment he started, he wouldn't be able to tell if something was coming at him. He looked up, seeing the interlocking branches.

They were connected enough. He quickly scaled the giant tree, skills from his life in Konoha coming in handy as he climbed all the way up. He scrambled across the relatively skinny branches that led to the other tree and continued on.

It took him a whole 10 minutes to make it all the way there, but that was fine with him. Only another 40 minutes to go.

'Maybe I should just stay up here?' The idea was a good one, but not very viable. He could see a lot of the ants flying above tree level and it would only be a matter of time before he was spotted and swarmed.

He scaled down the tree quickly, hopping onto the beautiful wet grass in front of the cave. He was about to make his way off to the side of it, hoping to get into coverage. It wasn't to be however.

**You have taken 500 DMG!**

**You have been inflicted with Titanoboa Venom!**

**You have 2 minutes before you become unconscious!**

**Unconsciousness lasts - 91 minutes!**

**Skill gained!**

**Toxin Resistance/(Active/Passive)(Lv. 1)(1/100%) - This skill consists of your ability to resist toxins.**

**Passive:**

**-1% effectiveness of toxin**

**Gain 1% chance of flushing out toxin immediately**

**Active:**

**-3% effectiveness of toxin**

**Gain 3% chance of flushing out toxin immediately**

**Requirements:**

**Passive - N/A**

**Active - 10 CP per minute**

He could faintly hear the soft ding of boxes opening up, but he was more concerned about the pain in his torso. He looked down briefly and saw why it hurt so much. Jaws, massive jaws with massive teeth.

They were hooked into his body, oozing clear fluid. Then the jaws moved. Back and forth, tightening and loosening, mangling his body like it was playing with him.

"GRAAAH! LET ME GO!" He pounded at the jaws, only succeeding in hurting himself further.

Thankfully, he remembered that he had jutsu. He quickly cast the transformation jutsu, switching with a large branch at the entrance of the cave. He didn't feel any relief though, even if the pain was over. He remembered what the venom did to the croc. He would be asleep soon.

He dashed into the cave, only faintly aware of all the blood that was covering his ruined shirt and jacket as well as his brand new pants. His vision began to blur and he could feel his body begin to shut down.

The cave was dark, filled with little pot holes in the floor and wall. He could hear the slithering of the snake chasing him, but his heart rate wouldn't speed up at all.

'There!' He noticed a pothole in the wall that was just big enough to fit himself into while being too small for the snakes head get through. He practically threw himself into it, not even bothered by the cramped and unyielding space around him.

He only faintly hear the slithering of the snake as it looked for him. His heartbeat was getting slower and slower, his thoughts slowly following it.


End file.
